Fuir l'Oppression
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: Tsuna est perdu. Il ne sait pas s'il doit accepter de devenir le Dixième Vongola ou non, et se dispute souvent avec Reborn à ce propos. Il décide donc de partir pour faire le point, mais une personne inattendue va venir à son secours. Je ne vous en dis pas plus au risque de vous spoil !
1. 01 - Oppression

_Heu… Bonjour tout le monde ? Pas taper !_

 _Je sais, ça fait littéralement DES MOIS que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie. Mais je suis là maintenant ! Pour tout vous dire, cette fic est la raison de cette absence. Lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je me suis rendue compte que le site m'avais déconnecté. Alors comme une abrutie je me fais : "Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne me reconnecte pas temps que je n'ai pas fini Fuir L'Oppression !"… Et nous voilà là parce que ça m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps que je ne pensais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais répondre à mes messages sous peu ! (c'est déjà fait au moment ou vous lisez ces lignes)_

 _Bon, et pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, je vous fous un disclaimer à Amano Akira qui nous fournit ce merveilleux manga et précise que comme la fic est à lire en une fois (si possible) et que le découpage des chapitres est plus scénaristique qu'autre chose, c'est la seule fois que je parle hors du chapitre (il y a juste quelques phrases à la fin du dernier)._

 _Donc, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : Oppression**

Ce soir-là, Dixièmes Générations Vongola et Shimon étaient restées tard au collège pour préparer un projet de groupe. Reborn leur donnait un coup de main mais, en ce jour de Février, la nuit et la température tombaient vite.

\- Tsuna, on ne doit pas être en retard pour le dîner ! Déclara l'Arcobaleno.

\- Dîner ? Fit son élève en levant le nez vers l'horloge de la classe. HIIII ! Désolé les gars, je dois vous laisser !

Sur ces mots, le petit châtain se leva, attrapant ses affaires avant de partir en courant. Il entendit à peine ses amis lui dire bonsoir et fila à travers les couloirs, son professeur sur l'épaule. Il faillit reverser une jeune femme, châtain, la vingtaine, qui rangeait le matériel d'entretien dont elle était responsable.

\- Hii ! Désolé ! Cria le jeune boss en traçant sa route.

\- Et bien… Soupira la jeune fille quand Tsuna disparu à l'angle du couloir.

Une ombre bien connue du collège apparue derrière elle, la faisant se retourner.

\- Natsumi…

\- Kyôya ! Tu as fini ?

\- Oui.

 **...0.0.0**

\- Reborn, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne serai pas le prochain boss !

\- Tu ne peux plus reculer après tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça ! Je voulais juste protéger mes amis, un point c'est tout !

\- Tu oublie que tu n'as pas le choix, Dame-Tsuna !

Maître et élève étaient en train de se disputer dans la chambre de ce dernier, encore. C'était de plus en plus fréquent en ce moment. Et de plus en plus violent aussi. Excédé par le comportement du bébé maudit, Tsuna claqua la porte de sa chambre et sortit de la maison. Nana se demanda où pouvait bien aller son fils à une heure si tardive, mais se laissa rassurer par les habituels mensonges des autres habitants de la maison.

Tsunayoshi déambula un long moment dans les rues de Namimori. Il ne retournerait pas chez lui. Pas temps que Reborn ne comprendrait pas que c'était à lui de commander sa vie, et pas à son tuteur démoniaque. Dans quelques mois, les élèves de Nami-chuu devraient rendre leurs vœux pour le lycée. Mais entre l'arrivée de l'Hitman, la Varia, les évènements du futur, tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Enma et les autres ainsi que la Bataille des Représentants, le petit châtain n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard ! Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur un banc, au pied d'une villa, et commença à réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait froid, et le givre commençait déjà à recouvrir les voitures qui dormaient dehors, mais qu'importe ! Il ne rentrerait pas chez lui. Tsuna resta ainsi un long moment, ses interrogations partit se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le fasse sursauter.

\- Herbivore ?

Le châtain se retourna et leva la tête vers le premier étage de la villa. Là se trouvait Hibari Kyôya, chef suprême du Comité de Discipline, penché à une fenêtre. SA fenêtre, devina le Sawada.

\- H-Hibari-san ? Renifla ce dernier en frottant ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

Il avait pleuré sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je…

Tsuna hésita. Devait-il réellement ennuyer son aîné avec ses soucis ? Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance.

\- Je me suis engueulé avec Reborn, au sujet de la mafia. Et je ne veux plus rentrer…

Le châtain se tut. Il sentait déjà les larmes remonter. Le Nuage referma la fenêtre et disparu, laissant le Ciel dans son désespoir. L'autre soupira. A quoi il s'attendait ? Soudainement, la porte d'entrée de la grande maison s'ouvrit sur le brun qui rejoignit le plus petit avec une couverture qu'il posa sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Entre, dit-il simplement.

Le petit boss resta interdit un moment. Son "Gardien", comme disait Reborn, s'était assis à côté de lui, le fuyant du regard en rougissant légèrement ? La basse lumière des lampadaires lui jouait certainement des tours.

\- Merci… Souffla le petit herbivore en resserrant la couverture sur ses épaules.

Ils finirent par se lever et entrer dans la bâtisse.

\- Kyôya, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Oh ! Un invité ? Bonsoir, salua une jeune femme en débarquant dans l'entrée.

Tsunayoshi la salua d'un signe de tête, ce qui lui valu un regard interrogateur de la part de Kyôya. Le châtain avait déjà vu cette fille, mais ne se souvenait plus de qui elle était. L'autre adolescent reporta son regard sur elle.

\- Il a un souci apparemment.

\- Je vois… Le dîner est prêt, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Heu… D'accord, répondit le Vongola tandis qu'une lumière s'allumait dans sa tête. Ah, Hibari-san, pourquoi la femme de ménage du collège est chez toi ?

\- Natsumi, ma grande sœur, présenta le solitaire.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer ! Chantonna celle-ci. Tu me permets de t'appeler Tsuna ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Enchanté, Natsumi-san. Et pardon de t'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure.

\- Ça va, c'est oublié. Bon, à table !

Les deux garçons la suivirent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Le plus jeune était étonné par la différence entre les deux Hibari. Il observa discrètement le grand brun à ses côtés. Il semblait plus détendu que d'habitude. Pendant qu'il prenait place à table, la grande sœur sortit un couvert en plus du placard et le donna à Tsuna.

\- Désolé du dérangement.

\- Tu ne dérange pas. Umi-nee prépare toujours trop de nourriture de toute façon, contra Kyôya.

L'invité pouffa malgré lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé Hibari-san utiliser ce genre d'expressions.

\- Ah, oui…

\- Kyôya m'a toujours appelé comme ça, intervint Natsumi. Disons qu'il était plus… Bavard, étant petit.

\- Je vois.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Tsuna n'avait plus très faim après avoir dîné en rentrant du collège, mais décida de faire honneur aux plats de ses hôtes. Le brun fini par interpeller son "boss".

\- Herbivore, raconte-nous.

\- Kyôya ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas, Tsuna.

\- Si, j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un de toute façon, déclara le-dit herbivore. Mais Hibari-san, je peux en parler devant Natsumi-san ?

\- Hn.

\- La Mafia, tu veux dire ? Ricana celle-ci.

\- D'accord, tu le sais déjà, soupira le Decimo.

\- Je suis dans le renseignement pour les Yakuza, et pour Kyôya. Et il me raconte tout.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Herbivore, ton histoire, grogna le Préfet.

\- A-ah, o-oui… Ce n'est pas très passionnant… Depuis le début de toute cette histoire, je ne crois pas avoir vraiment pu donner mon avis. Je ne veux pas faire partie de la Mafia, du moins, je crois. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dit. C'est mon avenir et j'aimerais pouvoir choisir seul ma voie. Mais Reborn ne semble pas comprendre ça.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- On s'est encore battu à ce sujet. C'est très courant en ce moment. Trop, même. Alors je suis partit. Et je ne rentrerais pas chez moi tant qu'il n'aura pas comprit ça. On a tellement tous été blessé par nos différentes batailles, parfois gravement ! Même vous-autres, Reborn vous a choisi puis lancé dans la Bataille des Anneaux sans que vous ayez le choix. Je ne veux pas de tout ça, mais je ne vous aurez pas tous rencontré sans Reborn, et c'est pour cela que j'hésite vraiment. Devenir le Vongola Juudaime… Je ne peux pas y réfléchir sérieusement dans un environnement où on ne me parle que de ça.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard entendu, puis se tournèrent vers Tsuna.

\- Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra ! L'invita la jeune fille.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité…

\- Tu reste, reprit le carnivore. Je ne vais pas te laisser repartir par un temps pareil.

Comme pour lui répondre, une bourrasque de vent vint taper aux carreaux.

\- Merci, soupira le châtain.

\- La seule condition, c'est que tu aide aux tâches ménagères.

\- Compte sur moi, Natsumi-san.

\- Ravie de l'entendre.

\- Umi-nee, tu iras chercher des affaires chez lui demain. Discrètement, ordonna son petit frère.

\- Yep.

\- Ça ira ? S'inquiéta le châtain.

\- Pas de problème, je suis une pro de l'infiltration, sourit la jeune femme. Si je profite d'un moment où Reborn n'est pas chez toi, c'est les doigts dans le nez ! Même avec le Scorpion Vénéneux.

\- Comment tu sais que Bianchi est chez moi ?

\- Renseignement, fit en chœur la fratrie.

Évidemment. Le petit boss soupira.

\- Je suppose que tu n'iras pas au collège non plus, réalisa Kyôya.

\- Désolé, je sais que cela te tiens à cœur mais il est plus prudent que je reste ici la journée.

\- Je comprends. Je m'informerais des cours que tu es sensé suivre et je te les ferais réviser à la maison.

Tsuna soupira. Il avait droit à un nouveau professeur particulier, et pas des moindres ! Tous les trois finirent de manger et débarrassèrent la table.

\- Bon, ça vous dit une soirée film ? Proposa Natsumi.

\- Hn, acquiesça son frère.

\- OK, approuva à son tour le châtain.

\- Alors montez tous les deux, je vais faire du pop-corn ! Chantonna la jeune fille.

Elle repartit vers la cuisine et les deux garçons montèrent au premier étage, dans une chambre que le brun désigna comme étant la sienne. Le petit châtain semblait commencer à se détendre face à son aîné, et à accepter sa situation.

\- Donc, où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

\- Il y a une chambre d'ami juste en face, à côté de l'escalier, désigna le Préfet en voyant son invité se pencher à la porte pour voir de quelle pièce il s'agissait. On ne peut pas dire qu'on manque de place ici. La chambre de Umi-nee est à côté de la mienne et la salle de bain est au bout du couloir, sur la droite.

Kyôya sortit enfin le nez de sa commode pour présenter une jaquette de film à Tsuna.

\- Ça te va ?

\- Oui, ça a l'air sympa.

C'était un remake d'un film populaire au Japon à la fin des années 90. Au moins, ce n'était pas un film d'horreur.

\- Elle en met un temps… Râla le jeune Hibari. Installe-toi, je vais voir en bas.

Il quitta la pièce sur ces mots, laissant le Sawada sur place. Il descendit à la cuisine pour y trouver sa grande sœur devant le micro-onde.

\- Umi-nee, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

\- Le paquet de maïs qu'on avait ici était presque vide, j'ai dû aller en chercher un autre au cellier. J'ai prit des boissons aussi. Un peu de tout vu que je ne savais pas ce que vous voulez.

\- Hn… A propos de Tsunayoshi, tu sais, je…

\- Je sais Kyôya, je le vois. Qu'il vive ici sera une bonne chose. Pour lui comme pour toi. Mais essaye d'y aller en douceur, d'accord ? Il a besoin de calme pour le moment.

Le silence s'imposa entre eux, jusqu'à l'arrêt du micro-onde. Natsumi sortit le plat de pop-corn et le laissa refroidir un peu sur le plan de travail. Son cadet attrapa les canettes et les posa sur un plateau pour les emmener. Ils montèrent à nouveau l'escalier et le plus jeune poussa la porte de la chambre pour trouver un Tsuna endormi sur le lit.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on aura pas de film ce soir, fit tout bas l'aînée Hibari. Donne, je vais ranger tout ça. N'en profite pas trop.

\- H-hé ! Pour qui tu me prends ? S'indigna le brun.

\- Chut ! Lui rappela sa sœur. Bonne nuit.

Elle tourna les talons après avoir arraché le plateau des mains de son frère. Le Nuage regarda la forme endormie de son boss sur le lit deux places de la chambre, soupira puis entra. Il aurait pu porter le jeune garçon jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre, mais était plus tenté par "profiter" un peu de la situation. Il s'allongea lui aussi sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement.

 **...0.0.0**

\- HIIIIII !

Le cri du Vongola réveilla toute la maisonnée, en particulier le brun couché à quelques centimètres de là. Il se releva et darda un regard meurtrier sur le criard.

\- Herbivore…

\- D-d-désolé, c'est juste que tu m'as surpris… Bégaya Tsuna en rougissant.

\- Dîtes les garçons, il est 5h du mat' ! Si vous pouviez éviter de crier... Fit la voix lointaine et ensommeillé de l'adulte de la maison.

\- P-pardon Natsumi-san, c'est de ma faute ! S'excusa le petit châtain. Je me suis endormi pendant que tu étais partit, c'est ça ?

\- Hn, acquiesça l'autre. On s'est dit que tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Merci. Je crois que je vais aller…

\- Tu peux rester là, si tu as envie, le coupa Kyôya.

Il avait attrapé le poignet de Tsunayoshi par pur réflexe. Ce dernier fit quelque chose qui étonna le carnivore. Le jeune garçon se laissa retomber contre la poitrine de son Gardien en lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- C'est pour quoi ça ? Le soupçonna le Nuage.

\- Je me disais juste… C'est plutôt étrange que je sois ici, avec toi. Mais le pire, c'est que je commence déjà à m'y faire et que je suis sûr que ça va résoudre mes problèmes.

\- J'espère bien ! Sinon à quoi ça sert ?

Le Ciel regarda le jeune homme. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, ça ressemblait plus à quelque chose que Natsumi pourrait dire. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.

\- Ouais, tu as raison…

\- La dépression est vraiment un truc d'herbivore, hein ?

L'autre tiqua. Est-ce qu'il était si mal que ça ? Peut-être, oui. Kyôya se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas, entraînant le châtain avec lui.

\- On devrait dormir, même moi je ne me lève pas aussi tôt, fit le brun.

\- D'accord.

Quand Tsuna se réveilla au petit matin, il était seul dans la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Les cours avaient commencé depuis presque une heure déjà. Le petit châtain était rassuré de ne pas devoir y aller. Il entendit au loin le bruit d'un aspirateur et décida de descendre à la cuisine. Il trouva la responsable du bruit dans le salon et cria pour se faire entendre.

\- Bonjour, Natsumi-san !

La jeune femme coupa l'appareil et se retourna.

\- Oh, bonjour Tsuna ! Bien dormi ?

\- Oui… Rougit le garçon en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je ne l'ai entendu qu'après.

\- Tant mieux alors. Il reste du riz prêt dans l'autocuiseur et d'autres trucs dans le frigo et sur le bar, sers-toi.

\- Merci.

Il continua son chemin et commença à déjeuner. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par la maîtresse de maison.

\- Je m'occuperai de la vaisselle, Natsumi-san, fit le châtain en la voyant tourner la tête vers l'évier.

\- Merci Tsuna. Du temps de nos parents, on avait un lave-vaisselle. Il ne nous a pas servi depuis longtemps mais on l'a gardé et rangé au cellier. Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de le ressortir…

\- C'est une idée. Il leur est arrivé quoi ?

\- Nos parents ? Morts renversés par un chauffard, c'était il y a sept ans, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Je vois, désolé.

\- Pas de problème. Ne pas parler d'eux ce serai comme… Un peu les oublier.

\- Peut-être. Dis, quand tu iras chez moi, tu pourras laisser quelque chose à ma mère de ma part ?

\- Bien sûr, j'y vais en fin de matinée.

\- Je me dépêche alors !

Chacun retourna à ses occupations et, à l'heure du départ, Tsunayoshi tendit un bout de papier à la jeune femme.

\- Laisse-le à un endroit où seule ma mère pourra le voir. La table de la cuisine par exemple. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle s'inquiète… Indiqua-t-il.

\- D'accord. Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Oui, je suppose que tu as l'habitude…

\- Pas tant que ça mais je maîtrise. Allez, à plus tard, rit-elle en attrapant un sac de sport vide. Je reviens dans une heure environ.

\- Comprit. Bonne chance.

Quand l'adulte eue quitté la maison, le châtain retourna à la cuisine et commença son labeur. Quand Natsumi revint, effectivement une heure plus tard, il était en train de préparer le déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tous les deux puis Tsuna partit ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Franchement, comment avait-elle fait pour mettre autant de linge dans ce sac ? Un truc de voleur sûrement. Elle avait même pensé à prendre ses livres d'école.

Il était 20h passé quand Kyôya pointa le bout de son nez à la maison. Il s'assit dans le canapé et bailla sans ménagement (c'est contagieux !). Le brun retira son manteau puis fit craquer son cou et ses épaules. Leur nouveau colocataire, qui mettait la table pour le dîner, le regarda faire.

\- Ça va Hibari-san ?

\- Hn, pas de problème.

\- On mange dans cinq minutes, annonça la jeune femme.

Le jeune se leva en s'étirant à nouveau. Le petit châtain devina que ses journées devaient être bien plus épuisantes qu'il ne le laissait croire. Au cours du repas, le Préfet avoua que le petit groupe de mafieux était sur le qui-vive, recherchant leur boss. Reborn était même venu lui demander s'il avait des informations. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas dénoncé. Donc comme il le pensait, il était dangereux pour l'herbivore en chef de mettre le nez dehors. Ce qui ne rassura en aucun cas Tsunayoshi, mais il comprenait. Il ne pouvait certainement pas mettre la fratrie en danger. Quand ils eurent terminé, les deux garçons allèrent à l'étage pour faire leurs devoirs. C'est comme ça que le châtain apprit que son Gardien était familier avec les notes allant de 60 à 80. Il semblait gêné de ses résultats, mais Tsuna trouva la parade.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Franchement, c'est bien mieux que les miennes.

\- Certainement. Mais tu sais, les professeurs sont sympa avec moi, vu que le collège a appartenu à notre promoteur de père. Ils ferment les yeux sur mon absentéisme et rajoute quelques points aux contrôles.

\- C'est quand même mieux que mes zéros à répétition !

\- Hn.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'investis autant dans la sécurité du collège ? Parce qu'il est à vous ?

\- Hn, acquiesça le brun. Bon, et si on retournait à l'arithmétique maintenant.

Ils se quittèrent bien plus tard dans la soirée pour aller se coucher.


	2. Interlude - Le journal de Tsuna

_Bon, par où je commence moi ? Cher journal… Non, c'est trop ringard. Je pense que je peux juste écrire comme ça tout ce qui me passe par la tête. C'est nouveau pour moi, d'écrire un journal. C'est… Étrange aussi. J'avais bien essayé, dans le futur, et finalement ça m'avait bien aidé à faire le point. J'espère que cette fois-ci aussi. Même si j'aurais pu envoyer Kyôya m'acheter un nouveau cahier au lieu d'utiliser celui d'Anglais ! Parce que, oui, je l'appelle Kyôya maintenant. Ça me faisait bizarre de l'appeler Hibari-san alors que Natsumi-san porte aussi ce nom. Apparemment, ça les gênaient aussi et nous avons rapidement convenu que je les nommerai tous les deux par leurs prénoms. Kyôya a même "insisté" (pas longtemps hein !) pour que je retire la particule._

 _Du coup, cela fait plus d'une semaine que je suis chez les Hibari. Kyôya est un bon prof, étonnement. Il est patient avec moi et il explique bien mieux que Gokudera-kun ou Yamamoto. Et au moins, je ne suis plus sous les menaces de bombes ou de marteaux géants. C'est relaxant, en quelque sorte. Aucun des deux ne mentionne la Mafia. En tout cas, en ma présence. C'est vraiment ce que je recherchais._

 _Même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire… Je finirais certainement dans les usines, ou NEET, avec mes notes actuelles. Ou paysagiste. Il y a un parc en face de la maison. Hier, j'ai vu les jardiniers travailler. Le chef de chantier discutait avec l'architecte et je pouvais voir les plans de là où j'étais. Ce sera vraiment un beau jardin. J'aimerais pouvoir contribuer à quelque chose de ce genre. Mais je n'ai pas encore totalement renoncé à la Mafia. Parfois, je regarde mes gants et mes pilules et il me prend une furieuse envie de les allumer, de sentir la chaleur de la Flamme sur mon front. Je ne le fais pas, bien sûr. Je sais que les mafiosi s'en prendront à mes amis, même si je refuse de succéder au Kyuudaime. Et je ne peux pas les laisser sans protection. Donc en un sens ce serai mieux que reste chez les Vongola. Bref, je suis toujours coincé. Natsumi-san m'a dit de ne pas trop penser à l'avenir, de me focaliser sur le présent et que la réponse viendrait d'elle-même. Que sinon je risquais de manquer quelque chose d'important juste sous mon nez ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir le sens de cette phrase…_

 _Je m'étonne encore de la différence entre ces deux-là. Natsumi-san a toujours quelque chose à faire, ou une phrase marrante à dire. Par contre Kyôya reste très calme, comme au collège. Il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire. Parfois, on se demande si Natsumi-san est vraiment l'aînée. Mais à certains moments, les rôles redeviennent ce qu'ils sont réellement. Elle devient plus… Philosophe, et fait bien comprendre que quiconque s'en prendrait à Kyôya le payerait très cher. Elle me fait un peu penser au frère de Kyôko-chan dans ces moments là. Lui par contre, laisse parfois tomber son air renfrogné et se fait plus chaleureux, se moque gentiment de mes maladresses et rit même avec nous ! Et son rire ! Ah, son rire… Discret et sincère, du Kyôya tout craché. Un rire cristallin. J'aime beaucoup l'entendre. J'aime beaucoup de choses chez ce Kyôya-là. Son côté mystérieux qu'il affiche en permanence avec les autres aussi a son charme. En fait, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Pour de vrai. Même si c'est dur à croire. Et Kyôko-chan, avec le recule je pense que c'était plus de l'admiration pour l'idole de notre collège qu'un réel amour. Enfin !_

 _Dimanche, c'est la St Valentin. Je devrais peut-être faire des chocolats et tenter de me déclarer. Après tout, je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre. Penser au présent, a dit Natsumi-san. Je vais lui demander de m'aider, tiens !_


	3. 02 - St Valentin

**Chapitre 02 : St Vanentin**

Tsuna débarqua dans le salon où Natsumi jouait sur une console. Le châtain resta debout derrière le canapé et fixa l'écran un moment en silence.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme sans même se retourner.

\- Ah ! Heu, oui… Commença à bégayer le garçon. Natsumi-san, ça va te paraître bizarre mais… Tu veux bien m'aider à faire des chocolats ?

L'aînée mit le jeu en pause et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Des chocolats ? Pour ce week-end ?

\- Oui…

\- OK, tu as attisé ma curiosité. Tu sais que ce sont les filles qui donnent des chocolats aux garçons à la St Valentin ?

\- Oui, je sais. S'il-te-plaît, Natsumi-san, tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

\- D'accord mais il va falloir que tu m'en dise plus.

\- Je me doutais de la réponse, grogna le jeune Ciel. C'est pour Kyôya.

Il se mit à rougir fortement. L'adulte lâcha un petit cri de fangirl et se jeta presque sur l'autre.

\- Je le savais ! J'en connais un qui va me devoir un sacré paquet à force…

\- Vous parier de l'argent sur moi ? S'indigna Tsuna.

\- Oh, non, juste cette fois-là ! Et puis, ce n'est pas de l'argent. En général c'est une glace ou un service. Kyôya a tendance à laisser traîner ses dettes avec moi.

\- Je vois. Du coup j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour savoir quoi faire exactement.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas compliqué. Avec lui c'est surtout chocolat noir bien corsé. C'est le seul jour de l'année où il évite d'aller au collège et esquive les filles. Les plus déterminées laissent leurs chocolats dans son casier et au final ça se retrouve dans mes mains.

\- Hyper rassurant…

\- T'inquiète ! Aucune d'elles ne t'arrive à la cheville. Y'a qu'à voir ce que mon asocial de petit frère est capable de faire pour toi.

\- T-tu veux dire qu'il m'aime ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et je n'ai pas démenti non plus.

Natsumi attrapa à nouveau sa manette et pointa l'écran.

\- Tu m'aiderais à trouver ce fichu coffre ? A quatre yeux on y arrivera peut-être…

\- Yep !

Ce soir-là, en rentrant, Kyôya trouva les deux autres habitants de la maisonnée les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Sa sœur l'entendit entrer et sentit son regard interrogatif sur eux.

\- On a commandé des pizzas. J'ai prit comme d'habitude pour toi.

\- OK.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Osa Tsuna.

\- Hn. Tes herbivores sont collants…

\- Oh, désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, arrête de t'excuser.

\- Ouais. J'espère juste qu'ils ne t'embête pas trop.

\- Ça va.

Encore quelques minutes et le livreur vint sonner à la porte. La châtain passa la manette au plus jeune d'entre eux et alla ouvrir. C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes se retrouvèrent assis au pied du canapé avec quatre cartons de pizzas face à eux. C'était une habitude que le frère et la sœur avaient prise quand ils commandaient : prendre un plat de plus qu'ils se partageaient. Les heures passèrent et ils décidèrent finalement d'aller se coucher.

Ce samedi-là, la veille de la St Valentin, les deux compères attendirent avec impatience le départ de Kyôya. Bien sûr, ils la cachèrent au mieux, et le brun s'étonna de voir Tsuna debout si tôt mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ce n'était pas son genre. Quand il quitta enfin la maison pour se rendre au collège, sa sœur partit s'habiller en quatrième vitesse puis demanda au châtain, qui l'avait imité, de fouiller dans les livres de recettes de leur bibliothèque. Elle-même sortit acheter tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, précisant au plus jeune qu'il pouvait appeler s'il avait besoin de quelque chose de particulier. "Ce sont des lignes sécurisées", indiqua-t-elle. Quand la jeune femme revint quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva leur invité assis au bar faisant la liaison entre le salon et la cuisine américaine, plusieurs livres marqués de post-it multicolores aux pages intéressantes devant lui. Il ne releva même pas la tête à son arrivée.

\- Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui entrait, hein ? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a que Kyôya et toi qui avez la clé, vous me l'avez dit vous-même. Et j'ai le nez sur vos caméras de surveillance, argumenta le châtain en désignant l'écran caché dans le placard à côté de lui.

\- Plus futé qu'il en a l'air…

\- Je dois le prendre comment ?

\- Comme tu le veux. Bon, je commence à préparer le déjeuner pendant que tu termine !

\- Il est 10h, Natsumi-san.

\- Ce sera fait ! On aura pas le temps après.

\- Je vois. Dis, tu crois que ça plairait à Kyôya ça ? Demanda le collégien en tendant un livre à la fille.

\- Si tu arrive à lui faire aimer la praline, il ne sera pas le seul surprit, grimaça cette dernière.

\- Compris, je ne la mets pas. Tu as acheté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Yep. Boîte en alu, papier de soie, carton et peinture. Je ne sais pas ce que tu va en faire mais bon…

\- Tu verras ! S'exclama le garçon en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Natsumi n'insista pas et Tsunayoshi fini par fermer et ranger les livres qui ne l'intéressaient plus, sauf trois d'entre eux qu'il laissa dans un coin du bar, prit le matériel sus-nommé et monta dans sa chambre. Il protégea le bureau avec le carton et peinturlura la boîte de métal en noir. Une fois la peinture sèche, le jeune homme s'attela à dessiner de petites fleurs et points d'un violet profond surmonté parfois d'un mauve clair au dessus du noir. Quand il eue fini, il se rassura en s'apercevant que le rendu ne faisait pas féminin. Sa virilité était sauve. La voix de son hôte le sortit de ses réflexions en l'appelant pour manger. Il reposa la boîte sur le bureau et alla laver ses mains pleines de peinture avant de descendre.

\- Tu as du violet sur la joue, remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai ? Zut, râla l'adolescent en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. C'est bon là ?

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, pouffa l'autre en se saisissant de la serviette d'une main et de l'autre le menton du garçon. Voilà !

Ce dernier rougit au contact, mais se laissa faire.

\- On dirait que tu as l'habitude de ce genre de choses, Natsumi-san.

\- Hum, j'ai presque élevée Kyôya, tu te souviens ? Il n'était pas aussi adroit qu'il l'est maintenant, à l'époque.

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire…

\- Et pourtant, il rentrait toujours sale ou couvert de blessures ! Et qui est là encore aujourd'hui pour le soigner après un dur combat ? Sa grande sœur adorée !

\- C'est toi qui l'a soigné après le Conflit des Anneaux ? Souffla Tsuna.

\- Oui. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu après le Match du Nuage. Mais une fois qu'il est revenu du Match du Ciel, je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital à coups de pied au fesses !

\- Désolé… Mais je suis rassuré de savoir que tu étais là.

\- Ne t'excuse pas à la place de ceux qui ont commandité cette bataille, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as subis, comme tous les autres, c'est tout. Bon, et si on mangeait maintenant ? On a du pain sur la planche !

\- Oui !

Optimisant leur temps, ils déjeunèrent en étudiant les trois recettes retenues pour l'après-midi.

\- Il va falloir faire la vaisselle au fur et à mesure sinon on va vite être débordé, expliqua la châtain.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ça ! Je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- En plus, il y a des choses que tu devras gérer seul, je pars à 17h ce soir.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'étonna le jeune garçon.

\- Le ménage du collège ne va pas se faire tout seul. Je ramènerai Kyôya.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail.

\- Et pas des moindres ! Ça ira ?

\- Oui, aucun problème.

\- On s'occupe des cuissons longues en premier.

\- Celle-là, donc, réalisa Tsuna en organisant les livres devant lui.

\- Ouais.

Les deux complices ne tardèrent pas à lâcher leur repas pour se mettre au fourneau. Une odeur de chocolat fondu emplit rapidement la pièce.

\- Alors, maintenant que la sauce au chocolat a refroidit… Il faut l'ajouter au blanc d'œuf et au sucre, lut Natsumi.

\- D'accord.

\- Doucement. Tu remonte le mélange avec la spatule, autrement ça va casser la neige.

\- Comme ça ? Interrogea le petit en effectuant maladroitement le geste.

\- Oui. On en a pour deux heures de cuisson après pour cette partie.

Le jeune homme suivait à la lettre les instructions de sa potentielle future belle-sœur et s'appliquait à la tâche.

\- Tu as des tâches de rousseur en crème fouettée partout Tsuna, ricana celle-ci.

\- Et toi une grosse mouche en chocolat sur la joue, la suivit-il.

Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants tout l'après-midi et, peu avant 17h, le plan de travail fut propre et les derniers gâteaux au four. Ne restait plus que la vaisselle. Tsunayoshi ramena de sa chambre la boîte qu'il avait décoré dans la matinée. Il avait déposé un coussin de papier de soie pourpre dans le fond. Il commença à ranger les chocolats terminés à l'intérieur.

\- C'est mignon ! S'extasia l'adulte.

Le châtain se mit à rougir sous la remarque.

\- Bon, il est temps que j'y aille…

\- A quelle heure vous rentrez ? S'intéressa le garçon.

\- Vers 20h-20h30, ça dépendra de Kyôya.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Je vais ranger en attendant.

\- Bon courage ! Lança sa complice en quittant la villa.

\- J'aurai passé tout mon après-midi dans cette cuisine… Soupira-t-il une fois seul.

 **...0.0.0**

\- Natsumi-san ? O-où est Kyôya ? Demanda le Sawada.

On était enfin dimanche. Le cadet Hibari s'était rendu au collège comme d'habitude ce matin-là, mais était revenu chez lui dès le début de la pause déjeuner, esquivant les herbivores femelles et leurs chocolats. La jeune femme remarqua que leur colocataire tenait distraitement dans ses mains la boîte qu'il avait lui-même faite.

\- Tu vas lui donner ? Confirma-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Au deuxième. Viens, je t'emmène, indiqua l'aînée.

Tsuna inspira un grand coup puis souffla, cherchant à faire disparaître son stress et ses rougeurs. Il avait passé toute la nuit à se demander s'il devait le faire, et les conséquences de ses actions. Mais il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il suivi la jeune adulte dans l'escalier, jusqu'à une partie de la maison qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense porte blindée, entourées de murs qui semblaient tout aussi solides. La pièce devait certainement occuper tout l'étage à elle seule, en dehors du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Waouh…

\- Impressionnant, hein ? On a refait tout l'étage récemment. Kyôya a utilisé ses souvenirs de votre escapade dans le futur pour recréer une salle d'entraînement. Je dois avouer que c'était une bonne idée, expliqua la sœur de ce dernier en tapant sur le digicode. Je vous laisse tous les deux.

La porte s'ouvrit et le petit châtain avança dans la pièce. Effectivement, la réplique exacte des salles d'entraînement dans la base du futur. Celui qui occupait constamment ses pensées depuis quelques jours se trouvait au fond la pièce, habillé d'un hakama et d'un kimono bleu nuit, essuyant distraitement la sueur qui avait coulé dans son cou avec une serviette et buvant à même la bouteille l'eau qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Tsunayoshi se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le trouvant vraiment séduisant dans cette situation. Il se reprit rapidement et avança vers le brun, tête baissée. Il sentit le regard gris de l'autre le scruter et rougit malgré lui. Il remarqua aussi la quantité astronomique de paille venant des mannequins au sol et entendit distraitement Natsumi soupirer qu'elle allait encore devoir raccommoder tout ça alors que la porte se refermait. Kyôya aperçue la petite boîte que le châtain torturait entre ses doigts et fronça les sourcils. Tout, dans son attitude, lui rappelait ces filles qui le harcelaient à cette époque de l'année. Il avait réussi à les esquiver cette année, se félicita-t-il mentalement. Le Nuage se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence et sortir de ce silence qui devenait gênant.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose, Tsunayoshi ?

Car, oui, s'il avait insisté pour que le peut-être futur boss retire la particule à son prénom, l'autre avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle aussi par son prénom. Ce dernier sembla se rappeler que le monde existait et releva la tête vers les yeux gris.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Je… Je voulais te… Donner ça, bégaya-t-il en tendant la boîte à son aîné.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? Murmura Kyôya en attrapant le récipient tendu.

\- Des chocolats. Pour la St Valentin, s'empressa de confirmer le petit châtain.

Même sans l'ouvrir, le coffret sentait le chocolat noir, faisant apparaître un rictus sur le visage de celui qui le tenait.

\- Umi-nee t'a aidé, pas vrai ?

\- O-oui…

Le nouveau venu trépignait sur place, regardant partout sauf le garçon en face de lui et rouge comme une tomate. Le sourire du Hibari s'agrandit en voyant ça.

\- Adorable…

Le cœur du plus petit manqua un battement. Il avait bien entendu ? Il leva à nouveau la tête vers son interlocuteur qui en avait profiter pour lui aussi prendre quelques couleurs. Et cette fois-ci, pas de basse luminosité pour permettre le doute.

\- Merci, Tsunayoshi.

\- D-de rien… Kyôya, je…

Il fut interrompu par le brun qui lui saisi le menton de sa main libre pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime, susurra Tsuna en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'autre.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas très expressif pour ce genre de choses… Se désola ce dernier.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il se recula, gardant ses mains autour de la taille fine du plus petit, et planta son regard dans les orbes caramels lui faisant face.

\- Mais il faut au moins que je te le dise aujourd'hui, non ? Je t'aime aussi.

Le sourire du plus jeune se fit plus éblouissant encore et les deux adolescents échangèrent leur premier baiser.

\- Donc… C'est ici que tu t'entraîne ? Fini par dire le petit châtain en observant la salle.

\- Hn, acquiesça son petit ami. Je serai ravi que tu vienne ici de temps en temps.

\- Tu veux dire… Pour m'entraîner ?

\- Hn.

Tsuna grimaça.

\- C'est vrai. Tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à la mafia en ce moment et ton pouvoir vient directement d'eux, soupira le brun.

\- Désolé… Néanmoins, je dois t'avouer que je manque d'exercice en ce moment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'apprendrais pas à te battre sans ta Flamme ?

\- C'est une idée…

\- Tu vois. Alors arrête de t'excuser aussi souvent.

L'autre pouffa à la remarque et engagea un nouveau baiser.

\- Qui aurai cru que ce serai toi qui ferrai le premier pas… Sourit Kyôya.

\- Natsumi-san peut-être ?

Un sourcil noir se haussa d'incompréhension.

\- Elle m'a parlé de votre pari, s'expliqua le Ciel.

\- Ah, ça ! J'avais oublié tiens… On aura qu'à aller faire un tour au salon de thé tous les trois quand tout cela sera terminé. Et c'est moi qui invite du coup.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience !

Le Préfet sourit puis s'étira longuement.

\- Allez ! Il faut que je retourne au collège voir si ces herbivores hors de contrôle n'ont rien cassé.

Le collégien soupira. Son nouveau petit-ami le laissait déjà. Celui-ci remarqua le trouble de l'autre et l'attrapa par la taille, l'enlaça en l'embrassant.

\- Je ferrai au plus vite, promis.

\- D'accord.

Ils retournèrent au salon pour trouver la jeune adulte tout sourire.

\- Alors les amoureux, tout va comme vous voulez ? Rit-elle, faisant apparaître de jolies rougeurs sur les joues du plus jeune.

\- Natsumi… Grogna son cadet.

\- Ça va ! Râla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Tu t'en vas, Kyôya ?

\- Hn. Collège.

\- Évidemment…

\- A tout de suite !

\- Ciao !

\- Fais attention à toi, salua le petit châtain.

Le Préfet lui offrit un petit sourire, complètement charmeur du point de vue de Tsuna, depuis le palier puis sortit.

\- Alors, racontes-moi tout…

 **...0.0.0**

Kyôya inspecta rapidement les salles de classe, ouvrant chaque portes, et fini par aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Comme d'habitude, les rapports de ses subordonnés trônaient sur la table. Environ une vingtaine, compta rapidement le brun. Il restait peu de personnes ce soir au collège, et uniquement des élèves réputés studieux, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pas de dégât matériel à signaler non plus. Les herbivores savaient ce qui les attendaient dans le cas contraire, ou ne voulaient pas le savoir. Consultant sa montre, il remarqua que cela faisait une demie-heure qu'il était partit. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point Tsunayoshi pouvait rapidement lui manquer. A se demander comment il ferai quand le châtain rentrerai chez lui. Le Préfet était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrai pas le garder éternellement, alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter. Fort de cette conviction, il attrapa la pile de papier et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, dans le couloir, il fut interpellé par Reborn, sortant de nul-part.

\- Hibari. As-tu trouvé quelque chose pour qu'on sache où est Tsuna ?

Le ton était sans équivoque. L'Hitman était énervé que son élève puisse si bien se cacher. Mais transparaissaient aussi dans sa voix inquiétude et culpabilité.

\- Tu me pose toujours la même question, Akambo, et la réponse est toujours la même, soupira le brun. Non.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est allé se fourrer !? Tous les alliés sont mobilisés. Non seulement ceux qui étaient déjà là, mais on a fait revenir Dino, Basil et même Iemitsu ! Tous ceux qui pouvaient nous aider !

\- Il en a peut-être eu assez, le défendit le Nuage d'un air désinvolte.

\- La pauvre Mamma qui n'arrête pas de nous répéter qu'il va revenir de lui-même ! Qu'il faut arrêter de le chercher ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'y croit pas elle-même !

Hibari soupira discrètement et reprit sa route, laissant l'Arcobaleno dans son monologue. Il faisait souvent cela depuis la disparition du Gardien du Ciel, et personne n'avait vraiment comprit à quoi cela lui servait. Certainement une expression de sa frustration, avait expliqué Shamal. Lui, le plus grand Hitman du monde, laissant s'échapper un collégien dont il avait la charge ! C'était risible. C'est pour cela que les recherches se faisaient dans la plus grande discrétion. Pour le moment, à part les Gardiens de Tsuna, les Shimon et ceux cités par Reborn, personne n'était au courant. Pas même le Kyuudaime, allez savoir comment. Dès qu'il passa la porte de sa maison, Kyôya senti plus qu'il ne vit le petit châtain se jeter sur lui.

\- Te revoilà enfin !

\- Hn.

\- Comment c'était ? Demanda Tsunayoshi.

\- Calme.

Le brun posa deux boîtes rouges sur le bar et les fit glisser jusqu'à son aînée. L'une était ornée d'un ruban en raphia rose et l'autre de dentelle noire. Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur la deuxième. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est de celle à qui je pense ?

\- Certainement.

\- Elle s'accroche dis-moi !

\- Hn.

Le Préfet sentit le regard interrogatif du châtain toujours dans ses bras et désigna le contenant incriminé.

\- Je reçois des boîtes comme celle-ci depuis trois ans. Une gothique de troisième année qui ne veut pas me lâcher.

\- Oh…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir de sitôt, alors tu n'as rien à craindre, sourit le plus grand en embrassant l'autre.

Le Sawada lui rendit son sourire et se cala un peu plus dans les bras de son petit-ami. Ce dernier s'assit au bar, le plus petit à ses côtés, et sortit les dossiers qu'il avait récupéré dans son bureau. Il les éplucha minutieusement durant un long moment en silence, brisé uniquement par le bruit des pages qui se tournent, signant certaines d'entre-elles. Natsumi leur tendit le dîner qui ponctua la soirée. Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les suivantes, les deux garçons dormirent ensemble.

Deux jours plus tard, Reborn remarqua un changement de comportement chez le Nuage, et en informa les autres. Il passait (un peu) moins de temps au collège et semblait imperceptiblement plus gai (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Personne ne s'en inquiéta vraiment, préférant lever les yeux au ciel. Le bébé maudit soupçonnait tout le monde de toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais, quelqu'un jugea bon de l'écouter, pour une fois.

Kyôya était rentré tôt aujourd'hui, pour s'entraîner au deuxième étage. Il redescendit peu avant l'heure du thé, mais fut surprit de trouver son aînée derrière la porte de la chambre de Tsuna. Elle fronçait les sourcils, et son regard était sérieux. Elle lui fit signe de se taire. Tous deux collés au mur de chaque côté de la porte grande ouverte, ils observèrent ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

\- Kufufu, quand l'Arcobaleno a dit qu'il trouvait l'alouette bizarre, et que j'ai décidé de le suivre jusqu'ici pour voir ce qu'il cachait, je ne pensais pas te trouver en personne, Tsunayoshi, ricana une voix qui fit tiquer le Nuage.

\- Mukuro… Souffla le Ciel. Je…

\- Je n'ai rien à faire avec des mafieux, Tsunayoshi, l'interrompit Mukuro. Et c'est plutôt amusant de voir l'Arcobaleno perdre ses moyens, alors je ne dirai rien. Mais si tu pouvais m'expliquer…

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Hum… Par où commencer ?

\- Nous savons que tu es partit suite à une dispute où tu disais ne pas vouloir être boss. Pourquoi ne pas partir de là ?

\- Oui. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse le choix de mon avenir.

\- L'Arcobaleno pensait que tu reviendrais une fois calmé, mais tu n'es jamais réapparu, conta la Brume.

\- Je vois. Kyôya m'a trouvé et ramené chez lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui dire, Tsunayoshi !

Sur ces mots, le grand brun entra dans la pièce, alla s'asseoir sur le lit, attira son petit-ami sur ses genoux et darda un regard meurtrier sur l'intrus. Natsumi se fit voir aussi, restant debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, silencieuse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je ne lui dise pas, à part _ça_ ? Le taquina le petit châtain.

\- Les détails, lui murmura le brun.

\- Kinitori… Salua l'illusionniste.

\- Mukuro… Répondit l'adulte sur le même ton.

Pendant ce temps, les deux amants observaient l'échange.

\- Longtemps qu'on ne c'était vu.

\- C'est vrai. Mais pour le moment tu es toujours un intrus dans cette maison, je ne te traiterai pas autrement tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas décidé, l'informa la châtain.

\- Je comprends. Toujours dans les histoires, hein ?

\- Mafieux ou non, il s'agit de ma famille, Mukuro. Et de ma maison.

\- Aucun rapport avec ton travail alors.

\- Non. C'est pour ça que je ne donnerai aucune information sur Tsuna. A qui que ce soit.

\- Ravi de te voir de ce côté ! Conclu l'ananas brun. Kufufu.

\- Ananas… Râla le cadet Hibari.

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? S'étonna Tsuna.

\- Oui. Je lui ai donné des informations sur ce qu'il se tramait autour de toi, au tout début, expliqua la jeune femme. Si j'avais su comment ça terminerait…

\- Ça va, Natsumi, gronda à nouveau son petit frère.

\- Hm…

\- Tu vas payer pour cette histoire, ananas. Mais pas aujourd'hui, ajouta le brun en captant le regard réprobateur de son amant.

\- Eh bien, je trouve cela… Intéressant de vous voir aussi proches tous les deux, commenta le-dit ananas.

Kyôya se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur la taille de l'autre qui rougit d'un coup. Mukuro ricana distraitement tandis que Natsumi ne pu réprimer un sourire.

\- Néanmoins, tu semble méfiant, Tsunayoshi, remarqua la Brume.

\- Oui… Désolé, cette histoire me stress beaucoup.

\- Détends-toi Tsunayoshi. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux prendre du recul dans ces conditions.

\- Il a raison, ajouta la jeune femme en humant l'air. Mince, les cookies…

Elle commença à se détourner pour descendre.

\- Je peux en avoir, Natsumi-san ? Réclama le jeune boss.

\- D'accord mais il faut que vous veniez dans la cuisine.

Le plus jeune sauta des genoux de son petit ami et suivi l'adulte. L'autre se leva également.

\- Viens ananas, je veux t'avoir à l'œil, dit-il.

Le-dit ananas obéit sagement et tout le monde fut vite réuni autour du bar.

\- Du thé, Mukuro ? Proposa la châtain en lui tendant une tasse.

\- Merci, Kinitori.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Natsumi. Je ne suis pas en train de travailler là.

\- Qui aurait pu croire que les agents du renseignement prenaient du repos.

\- Ça n'arrive pas vraiment.

\- Donc, Mukuro, interrompit Tsunayoshi. Tu aide vraiment à me retrouver ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas pas vraiment le choix. Même si cela ne me plaît pas, tu es en quelque sorte celui qui assure ma liberté. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à ceux qui te recherche pour nous menacer.

\- Nous ?

\- Moi, Chrome et le gang. Des rats, c'est moi qui te le dit !

\- Mais s'ils te renvoient en prison, le Kyuudaime va se douter de quelque chose, objecta Kyôya.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui leur fait le plus peur, chère alouette.

\- Le Kyuudaime ne sait pas que je suis partie ? S'étonna le châtain.

\- Non, l'Akambo a tenu à garder le secret.

\- J'ai été aussi surpris que toi quand je l'ai appris, Tsunayoshi. De plus, des individus malintentionnés veulent s'en prendre à toi. Ils ne savent pas encore qui, mais l'Arcobaleno est très inquiet à propos de ta sécurité.

\- Des mafieux ?

\- Nécessairement.

\- Yakuza ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Natsumi. J'ai vérifié quels clans étaient dans le coin en ce moment et ce n'est pas vraiment des gens à se mêler des affaires italiennes.

\- Et les Familles étrangères ?

\- Nombreuses. Entre les alliés des Vongola comme les Cavallone et les Bovino, les tueurs indépendants comme Lancia, les Arcobaleno et leurs disciples, et les Familles qui n'ont rien à voir avec les Vongola, j'ai beaucoup de monde à surveiller. Ça me prendra du temps, mais j'arriverai à trouver ces types. Mais Tsuna, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de la Mafia ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, désolé. Mais encore une fois, ça a l'air dangereux.

\- La Mafia est dangereuse, rétorquèrent simultanément les trois autres.

Le petit resta un moment interloqué face à une réponse si unanime, puis se mit à rire.

\- Si c'est si effrayant que cela, pourquoi vous en faite partie ?

\- Je ne suis pas un mafieux, Tsunayoshi, se justifia Mukuro. Je rêve de les détruire.

\- Si la Mafia peut me rendre plus fort, je ne vois pas le problème, grogna le cadet Hibari.

\- Je suis un agent extérieur, alors je suis plus protégée que les autres, expliqua la châtain. Mais si tu demande aux hommes de mains, ils te diront que c'est par fidélité à la Famille, qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix ou même par goût du risque. Voir même les trois.

\- Je vois. Mon cas n'est donc pas si isolé que cela.

\- Dans le cas d'un boss, c'est plutôt rare.

\- Bien, je ne veux pas vous fausser compagnie, mais je ferais mieux de partir avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent de ma disparition, annonça l'ananas en se levant.

\- Et ne reviens pas, ordonna le Préfet.

\- Oya oya, et moi qui pensais que tu avait fini par m'accueillir chez toi !

\- Kamikurosu...

\- Il a raison, Mukuro, les sépara l'adulte. Si tu commence à venir ici, quelqu'un pourrait le remarquer.

\- C'est vrai. Et nous serions tous les quatre en danger. Compris, à une autre fois peut-être !

\- Rentre bien ! Le salua le petit boss tandis que le Gardien disparaissait déjà.

\- Tu pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda Kyôya une fois le silence revenu.

\- Il nous a donné de bonnes raisons de le croire, acquiesça sa sœur.

\- Il y a un ''mais'' dans ta phrase, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Dans notre monde, faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un c'est prendre énormément de risques. Je resterais simplement prudente.

\- Hn.

\- Désolé, j'ai manqué de prudence, interrompit Tsuna.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Pense-tu que sa venue t'est été d'une quelconque aide ?

\- Cela se pourrait, en effet.

\- Alors ça va.

\- Merci, Kyôya.

\- Guider les élèves de Namimori pour qu'ils prennent les bons chemins pour leur futur fait aussi partie de mes devoirs, sourit le brun.

\- Et tu es un très bon guide, en dépit de ton comportement, ricana son petit ami. Tu m'as donné ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

\- Comment ça, mon comportement ?

Natsumi pouffa, bientôt suivie par les deux garçons. Un moment rare dans leur vie, et tout autant apprécié, où Hibari Kyôya arrêtait un instant d'être le terrifiant Préfet du Collège et redevenait l'adolescent plein de vie qu'il devait être. Et Tsuna adorait cela.


	4. 03 - Résolution

**Chapitre 03 : Résolution**

Deux mois. C'était le temps que Tsuna avait passé chez la fratrie Hibari. Mais les choses ne pouvaient malheureusement pas rester comme elles étaient. Ce jour-là, Reborn avait convoqué toute son équipe encore sur place, sauf Kyôya qui resta introuvable. La seule maison de la ville à ne pas avoir été fouillée se trouvait derrière le square. C'était une grande villa moderne, mais personne n'avait pu lui dire qui habitait là. Alors ils iraient toquer, et rentreraient en force s'il le fallait. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand le Gardien du Nuage leur ouvrit la porte…

 **...0.0.0**

En ce jour de vacances, les trois jeunes allaient se mettre à table pour le déjeuner quand l'alarme signalant l'ouverture du portail d'entrée retentit. Natsumi se précipita sur les caméras de surveillance.

\- C'est eux.

\- Merde !

\- Quoi ?

Sous le regard interloqué de celui-ci, le Président du Comité de Discipline emmena son petit ami jusqu'au cellier, dont la porte se trouvait dans l'entrée.

\- Les autres herbivores t'ont trouvé, je vais les faire partir, expliqua-t-il. Umi-nee, reste avec lui.

\- OK.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Kyôya !

\- Plus un bruit !

Les deux châtains se cachèrent dans la pénombre, gardant la porte entrouverte pour capter la conversation. Une fois assuré que ses consignes étaient respectées, le brun ouvrit la porte.

\- Herbivores.

\- Ah, c'est Hibari qui habite ici ! Remarqua Yamamoto.

\- Hibari, dis-moi que Tsuna est ici, menaça L'Arcobaleno.

\- Pourquoi serait-il chez moi ?

\- Parce que je refuse de croire qu'il ai quitté la ville ! Un peureux comme lui.

Un regard gris assassin se posa sur Mukuro qui leva immédiatement les mains.

\- Ananas…

\- J'ai respecté ma promesse Alouette, je te le jure. Je n'ai rien dit non plus quant à ta présence ici.

Après deux secondes de réflexions, le Préfet reporta les yeux sur le faux bébé. Ça, c'était bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Mukuro ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Rien.

Pendant ce temps, une autre conversation avait lieu le plus bas possible dans la pièce voisine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Natsumi-san !

\- Tu reste caché ! Kyôya va s'occuper de ça et te laisser plus de temps.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils et se mordit la joue.

\- Natsumi-san, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

L'adulte l'écouta parler, sans l'interrompre, la surprise pouvant se lire sur son visage.

\- Kyôya ! Appela-t-elle finalement.

L'interpellé se retourna et, intrigué, claqua la porte aux nez du troupeau pour rejoindre les deux autres.

\- Hn ?

\- Tsuna a quelque chose à dire. Vas-y.

Le châtain prit une grande inspiration et parla, regard vissé au sol.

\- En fait, ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant que je n'ai plus de doutes. Je veux vous protéger, tous. Mais j'ai vu trop d'injustice de la part de la Mafia pour devenir l'un d'eux. Je vais prendre le poste de boss, mais pour détruire la Mafia que nous connaissons. Grace à notre affrontement avec Enma-kun et les autres, ainsi que tout ce qui a suivi, je connais le véritable but des Vongola. Et c'est cela que je veux rétablir. On ne fera plus ce que Reborn nous dit parce que ''c'est comme cela que ça marche'', on la fera à ma façon. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, je veux rester avec toi et Natsumi-san. J'ai besoin de toi Kyôya, est-ce que tu accepte de m'aider ?

En posant sa question, le futur Decimo avait relevé la tête, pour regarder son amant droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier fit une chose qui surprit les deux autres. Il mit genou à terre, une main sur le cœur.

\- Moi, Hibari Kyôya, je jure d'être toujours à tes côtés, de te servir et de te protéger à n'importe quel prix. Je jure de ne jamais suivre que toi et de t'être fidèle pour l'éternité. Cela te va-t-il, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

\- O-oui, mais…

\- Ohé, je viens vraiment d'être témoin d'un serment là ? Tiqua la jeune femme.

\- Et pour le reste, notre porte t'est toujours ouverte. On pourra se voir au collège aussi.

\- Oui. En plus, tu nous dois ce fameux tour au salon de thé !

\- C'est vrai.

Le maintenant officiel Gardien du Nuage se releva et alla embrasser le plus petit avec passion. Il se détourna ensuite d'eux pour retourner à la porte.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils me relient à vous tout de suite, s'excusa l'aînée Hibari. Nous devons donc nous dire au revoir, Tsuna.

\- Oui. À bientôt Natsumi-san.

Un dernier signe de tête, et le petit boss rejoignit l'entrée. Quand Hibari ouvrit la porte, il remarqua immédiatement l'absence du joueur de base-ball et du boxeur.

\- Hibari ! Pourquoi tu nous a fermé la porte au nez ? Tu nous cache quelque chose ? Tempêta Reborn.

Pour toute réponse, le grand brun se contenta de soupirer et de s'écarter, laissant apparaître l'objet de toutes ces recherches.

\- C'est bon Reborn, j'arrête de me cacher maintenant.

L'Arcobaleno piqua soudainement une crise et se jeta sur son élève, l'envoyant rejoindre le sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le sang de Kyôya ne fit qu'un tour et il se prépara à défendre son boss mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un simple signe de la main. Le tuteur démoniaque avait stoppé son prochain geste et resta tel une statue sur le torse de Tsuna.

\- Dame-Tsuna, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Siffla-t-il.

\- J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. Mais tu ne m'en laissais pas le temps.

\- Nous n'avons pas ce temps ! La formation d'un boss prend au moins dix ans, je ne suis pas sûr que le Kyuudaime tienne encore jusque là !

\- Alors nous n'avons qu'à être prêt avant, dit le jeune en se levant, gardant le bébé dans ses bras. Vous tous, écoutez-moi ! Je vous ai causé beaucoup de soucis, mais c'est terminé. Vous le savez sûrement, les façons de faire des mafieux ne me conviennent pas. Cependant, grâce à notre dernière bataille contre la Famille d'Enma-kun, nous savons que les Vongola ont été créés pour un but bien plus noble, à savoir protéger les populations. Je vais devenir le Juudaime afin de rétablir les idées du Primo. Cela va certainement ébranler les Vongola, voire même la Mafia entière, mais j'irai jusqu'au bout. Reste à savoir si ce sera avec ou sans vous. Ça sera dangereux, plus que jamais, alors je ne vous demande pas de donner une réponse immédiate à quelque chose que j'ai mis des semaines à comprendre. Prenez le temps qu'il faudra pour y réfléchir, je vous attendrais. Et même si vous ne voulez pas me suivre, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée face à la prestance et à l'élocution dont avait fait preuve le petit boss, même la Pluie et le Soleil qui étaient réapparu en entendant la colère de l'Arcobaleno. Toujours planté devant la porte, le petit ami du châtain s'autorisa un sourire.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Grogna Reborn.

\- Presque. Kyôya, je n'ai pas besoin de te reposer la question ?

\- Je t'ai donné ma réponse, et elle est définitive.

\- Bon… Si vous avez des questions, c'est le moment.

\- Kufufu, moi j'en ai, Tsunayoshi, s'avança Mukuro. Tu sais que tes actions, si tenté qu'elles ne te tuent pas, risque de détruire la Mafia de l'intérieur ?

\- Oui, je sais. Et j'espère la faire renaître sous de meilleurs auspices. C'est ce que tu voulais aussi, non ?

\- C'est bien pour cela que je te pose la question.

\- Tsuna, tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda soucieusement Dino.

\- Oui, Dino-san. J'en ai assez qu'on me dicte ma vie.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir alors !

\- Bon, les herbivores, hors de chez moi maintenant, s'impatienta Kyôya.

\- Attends Kyôya, et mes affaires ? S'étonna le petit châtain.

\- On te les ramènera, fit le Nuage en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon, d'accord. A bientôt alors.

\- Hn.

\- Moi, il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas, râla Gokudera alors qu'ils quittaient la villa. Pourquoi, entre tous les Gardiens, le Juudaime est allez chez cet enfoiré ?

\- Simple concours de circonstances, Gokudera-kun, répondit son boss. Et n'appelle pas Kyôya comme cela s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mais quand même, c'est celui qui soutient le moins la Famille…

\- Kufufu, le moins ? Connaissons-nous réellement le même Kyôya ?

\- Rien n'est moins sûr, Mukuro, intervint Tsuna avec un sourire en coin. Mais tu es toujours tenu au secret par rapport à ce que tu sais.

\- Kufufu, bien entendu, _Boss_.

\- Tsuna-kun ! Hurla soudainement Enma en se jetant sur son ami.

\- E-Enma-kun ! C'est pour quoi ça ?

\- J'ai cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais ! Et Hibari-san est effrayant.

\- Kyôya n'est pas si terrifiant que cela, quand on le connaît, ricana le Ciel. Et je ne vous aurais pas abandonné, vous êtes mes amis.

\- Mais on ne savait pas où tu étais ! Et avec nos ennemis autour…

\- Ah oui, Mukuro m'a parlé de cela aussi… Toujours rien ?

\- Non. On était trop occupé à te chercher, répondit Reborn.

\- Donc, tu étais inquiet ?

\- Évidemment ! Les Vongola ont besoin de toi maintenant que Xanxus est hors-course !

Le petit roula des yeux tandis que son meilleur ami le lâchait enfin. Ce n'était pas la vrai raison de tout cet énervement, mais son tuteur démoniaque ne l'admettrait jamais. Chez les Hibari, Natsumi était sortie de sa cachette une fois les autres partit.

\- Tu l'aurais presque mit dehors, dis donc, fit-elle remarquer.

\- S'il ne partait pas, j'aurais voulu qu'il reste encore avec nous.

\- Je vois. Je dois lui ramener ses affaires alors ?

\- Si tu y va, ne te fais pas remarquer.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais mettre la table.

Le brun soupira. Les prochains jours allaient être compliqués. Au bout d'une longue et étrangement silencieuse marche, la troupe de mafieux arriva chez les Sawada.

\- Alors les amis, est-ce qu'on se voit cet après-midi ? Ou demain ?

Tous captèrent le regard du jeune garçon. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si inquiet ?

\- Vous pourriez me répondre au moins…

Ils se reprirent en entendant cette phrase. Le silence était devenu gênant.

\- Bien sûr Juudaime, compte sur moi pour veiller sur toi à présent !

\- Ah ah, on va encore bien s'amuser, Tsuna ! Rit Yamamoto.

\- Je ramènerai Kyôko A L'EXTRÊME !

\- Je serai là aussi, Tsuna-kun, acquiesça le Shimon.

\- Kufufu…

\- Yep, confirma Dino.

\- Merci, souffla Tsunayoshi.

\- Dans ce cas, allons manger. Vous aurez besoin de toute votre énergie pour l'entraînement spécial qui vous attend, déclara l'Arcobaleno.

\- Reborn ! Encore un entraînement ?

\- Tu a dit que tu voulais être le boss non ? Alors deviens plus fort !

\- Oui mais… Tout de suite ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'avions pas le temps.

Alerté par le bruit, tous les habitants de la maison sortirent. Les enfants se jetèrent sur Tsuna.

\- Ala, Tsu-kun !

\- Kaa-san ! Je suis rentré, comme promis.

\- Je vois cela ! Je dois mettre un couvert de plus… Fit Nana en rentrant à nouveau.

\- Comme promis ? Tiqua le bébé. Elle savait où tu étais ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je lui ai fait parvenir une lettre où je lui expliquais la situation et où je lui disais que j'allai revenir bientôt. Je lui ai aussi demandé de la détruire sans te la montrer.

\- La situation ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas parler de la Mafia, ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'espère pour toi, Dame-Tsuna !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui implique de force les gens dans mes affaires, Reborn.

\- Tu me provoque là ?

\- Allez, c'est l'heure de se mettre à table ! Intervint la maîtresse de maison.

Après un dernier signe de la main au groupe, le Vongola rentra finalement chez lui, suivi par Reborn et les petits. Le déjeuner fut ponctué des questions de la femme Sawada, voulant absolument savoir si son fils s'était réconcilié avec Reborn et si ses amis l'avaient bien traité. Et bien sûr, Tsuna lui répondit en toute honnêteté, omettant tout de même de mentionner sa relation avec le garçon Hibari.

\- Donc tu étais chez les Hibari, comprit-elle. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler de leur fille aînée. Elle va bien ?

\- Oui, elle est de très bon conseil, expliqua le jeune, s'étonnant que sa mère les connaisse. Elle a obtenu la garde de Kyôya à sa majorité.

\- Tant mieux. Ils étaient tellement inséparable lorsqu'ils étaient petits !

\- Tu les connais, Kaa-san ?

\- Oui. Ton père et moi avons acheté cette maisons aux Hibari et nous sommes restés en contact pendant un moment. Enfin, jusqu'à l'accident.

\- Attendez deux secondes, Hibari a une sœur ? Et ses parents sont morts ? Les coupa l'Arcobaleno.

\- J'avoue que c'est surprenant. Pauvres enfants, ajouta Bianchi.

\- Toi qui sais toujours tout, tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non… Étrangement, les informations concernant cette famille sont presque impossible à avoir. Elles semblent protégés par quelque chose.

\- Bah voyons… Cela ne m'étonne même pas, ces deux-là ont tendance à se protéger.

\- Je suppose qu'entrer chez eux était un véritable exploit alors.

\- Ça oui !

\- Mwéhéhé, ton assiette est à moi, Tsuna !

\- Lambo !

\- Alala, les enfants…

Quand, dans l'après-midi, Tsuna sortit pour aller retrouver ses amis, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Natsumi dans son allée.

\- Oh, Natsumi-san !

\- Salut Tsuna. Je suis venu déposer tes affaires, dit-elle en lui tendant le sac qu'elle portait.

\- Je vois. Je vais monter ça alors.

\- Tu as encore du linge dans la machine.

\- Garde-le. Au cas où.

\- OK.

\- On va voir les autres, tu nous accompagne ?

\- Non, j'ai du travail.

\- Ça me concerne ?

\- Tu as tout comprit.

\- Tsuna, qui est-ce ? Demanda Reborn en se posant sur l'épaule du châtain.

\- Oh, Natsumi-chan ! Appela Nana en sortant avec un panier de linge à étendre.

\- Bonjour Sawada-san, ça faisait longtemps, remarqua la jeune femme. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, ça va aller merci. J'espère que Tsu-kun ne t'a pas trop posé de problème. Tu es venu ramener ses affaires ?

\- C'est exact, elles sont propres et sèches. Vous savez, Tsuna est un gentil garçon, tout c'est très bien passé !

Le concerné rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

\- Bien. Comment va Kyôya-kun ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il se battait souvent au collège.

\- C'est vrai. En tant que Président du Comité de Discipline, il se bat pour faire respecter les règles.

\- Ah, bien. Vous vous en sortez tous seuls ?

\- Oui. On peut dire que nos parents nous ont mit à l'abri du besoin.

\- Alors, lequel de vous deux reprend l'entreprise familiale ?

\- Moi. Kyôya ne semble pas du tout intéressé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna qui continua à se transformer en tomate. Reborn remarqua leur petit manège et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que va-t-il faire alors ? Continua la mère de famille sans se préoccuper de la gêne de son fils.

\- Il veut protéger les gens. Je me demande s'il ne va pas rejoindre un genre d'armée. Bien, désolée mais je dois y aller. A une autre fois, Tsuna.

\- O-oui, Natsumi-san… Fais attention sur la route.

L'Arcobaleno voulu suivre cette fille qu'il trouvait suspecte, mais dès qu'elle se déroba à son regard, elle disparu totalement.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

\- Habitue-toi à cela Reborn, soupira son élève en le rejoignant. La famille Hibari connaît si bien Namimori qu'ils semblent se téléporter d'un endroit à l'autre.

\- C'est elle, la sœur de ton Gardien ?

\- Ouais. On y va ?

\- En route. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Ce fut au tour de Tsuna de se poser des questions. Est-ce que son professeur avait déjà traité avec elle ? Il marcha un long moment jusqu'au pied de la montagne où l'attendaient déjà tous ses amis pour le début de l'entraînement spécial. Reborn constitua rapidement des équipes pour les faire combattre entre eux et améliorer leur coordination. Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei se retrouvèrent sous le commandement de Tsuna, Chrome et Koyo Aoba avec Mukuro, Enma se retrouva avec Kaoru Mizuno et Shitt P et Adelheid avec Julie Katou et Rauji Ooyama. Certaines personnes étaient plus heureuses de cette configuration que d'autres mais les contestations se firent dans le calme. Dino, Romario, Kyôko et Haru s'installèrent pour observer les combats. Le premier match fut entre les équipes d'Enma et de Mukuro, et le deuxième entre les équipes de Tsuna et Adelheid.

\- L'équipe perdante se retrouvera sous la direction des gagnants, précisa l'Arcobaleno. Vous pouvez vous battre dans toute la montagne mais essayez de ne pas trop vous éloigner. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les filles, Dino et moi nous chargerons de leur éviter d'être prises dans une attaque.

\- OK !

\- Très bien, allons-y ! S'écria Koyo.

Les combats furent longs et ardus malgré les encouragements des spectateurs mais résultat des courses : équipes Tsuna et Enma vainqueurs.

\- Bien, maintenant, la finale ! N'oubliez pas ce que vous avez apprit avant, travail d'équipe, commanda le bébé maudit. On va corser un peu le jeu. Ceux qui ne pourrons pas se relever en moins de dix secondes après avoir été mit à terre seront éliminés.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pas que nous allons refuser vos conditions, Reborn-san, commença la Tempête. Mais…

\- En combat réel, dix secondes à terre sont largement suffisantes pour que votre ennemi vous abattent, expliqua le Cavalone.

\- C'est vrai… Soupira Enma.

\- Bon, alors en avant ! Décida le Vongola.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus le terrain se vidait de combattants, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que les deux chefs de Familles. Les coups s'échangeaient avec force et précision, mais aucun des deux ne souhaitait blesser l'autre. C'est donc lorsque les deux garçons s'écroulèrent de fatigue que l'Arcobaleno fut dans l'obligation de déclarer le match nul. Tout le monde se réunit autour d'eux.

\- Votre coordination n'est pas bonne, fit remarquer Reborn. En combat réel, vous seriez tous morts. Jusque là, vous n'avez eu à vous battre qu'individuellement ou presque, alors je m'y attendais. Mais dans un combat de mêlée…

\- Laisse-les Reborn, soupira le petit châtain. Ne les bassine pas avec ça pour le moment.

\- Ce sont tes Gardiens, ils doivent se préparer à toute éventualité…

\- Gardiens ? Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu de telles affirmations de leur part depuis que j'ai annoncé mon but, rétorqua le châtain.

\- Alors demande-leur !

\- Non. C'est un choix qu'ils doivent faire seuls, en y réfléchissant bien. C'est ce que j'ai fait, finalement.

\- Ah ah, comme si on pensait à autre chose qu'à te suivre, Tsuna ! Fit soudainement Yamamoto.

\- Ne le dis pas avant moi, Yakyuu-baka ! S'énerva Gokudera à sa suite.

\- Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…

\- Protéger tout le monde avec Sawada à l'extrême !

\- Je vous soutiendrai, Boss.

\- Si c'est ce que Chrome veut… Et puis, les choses vont devenir intéressantes autour de toi, Vongola.

Plus les discours de ses compagnons se révélaient, plus Tsuna rougissait, à la fois heureux et gêné de tant de considération.

\- Vous tous…

\- Eh bien, même si l'ambition de Tsuna-kun diffère de ce que l'on a l'habitude de voir, marcher sur les traces de nos ancêtres me plaît énormément, ajouta le Shimon. Ma Famille et moi en avons discuté au déjeuner et nous étions tous d'accord pour te suivre, Tsuna-kun.

\- Enma-kun… Merci.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, annonça Dino. Je vais surveiller ton évolution de très près, Tsuna !

\- Je compte sur toi, Dino-san.

\- Il ne reste plus que Lambo et Hibari, recompta l'Arcobaleno.

\- Pour Lambo je ne sais pas, soupira son élève en se tournant vers les arbres. Mais la question de Kyôya a déjà été réglée depuis un moment. N'est-ce pas ?

Voir l'intéressé sauter d'une branche à se moment-là pile à l'endroit où regardait le boss en surprit plus d'un. Le brun lâcha un soupir et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Ta capacité à me repérer est surprenante…

\- Y'a pas de secret, je t'ai vu toute à l'heure quand je me battais avec Enma-kun, sourit Tsunayoshi.

\- Je vois.

\- Hibari ! Tu as donc décidé de suivre Tsuna ? Questionna Reborn.

\- Hn.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne regarde que moi.

\- Hib…

\- Il m'a prêté serment, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment, insista le châtain.

\- Prêté serment ?

\- Oui. Et devant témoin.

\- Ohé, Tsunayoshi, tu es vraiment obligé de le dire devant les autres herbivores ? Râla le solitaire.

\- Qui est ce témoin ? Continua l'Hitman.

\- Natsumi-san.

\- Cette fille…

\- Je n'y comprends plus rien, avoua le Gardien de la Pluie.

\- Tsunayoshi… Grogna à nouveau le Nuage.

\- Désolé, Kyôya. Mais ça aurait fini par se savoir de toute façon.

\- Kufufu, tout comme autre chose… Ricana Mukuro.

\- La ferme, Mukuro ! Ordonna en chœur le couple.

\- Kufufu, oui, oui, pas de souci ! Fit la Brume en ravalant sa salive.

\- J'ai fait des efforts pour t'ignorer jusqu'à présent, mais là… Prévint le grand brun en sortant ses tonfas.

Il s'élança vers sa Némésis qui le contra avec son trident. Reborn sauta sur l'épaule de son élève.

\- Tu ne vas pas les arrêter ?

\- Non. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise sur Kyôya, c'est qu'il n'est pas bon de l'empêcher de se défouler trop longtemps. Laissons-le s'amuser un peu, il s'arrêtera de lui-même.

Effectivement, il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Préfet pour se stopper net et tourner un regard curieux vers son amant. Voyant le comportement inhabituel de son adversaire, la Brume l'imita. Le petit boss était plus loin avec le reste de leurs compagnons et observait le combat, bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas retenu ? Se questionna le Hibari à voix haute.

\- Vas savoir. Tu le connais mieux que moi, exposa l'autre.

\- Tch. Je m'inquiète des représailles maintenant…

\- En bon petit toutou que tu es devenu, kufufu !

\- La ferme !

Un tonfa et un trident se rencontrèrent.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, remarqua le Nuage.

\- Kufufu, c'est vrai. Il nous a tous eu avec son petit discours.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Kyôya se tourna vers la forêt.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, salut !

\- Ah, Kyôya ! S'écria Tsuna en le rejoignant, seul. Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si… Ils savent ?

Aux rougeurs qui tintaient les joues de son petit-ami, le brun su qu'il ne parlait pas de son allégeance. Il sourit.

\- Non. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça finira par se savoir.

\- Je vois, soupira le châtain. Dans ce cas…

Le petit boss se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son amant sous les regards étonnés de leurs amis. Même de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre leurs exclamations surprises. Les sourirent amusés qui ornaient les lèvres du couple n'empêcha pas le plus vieux de répondre de manière passionnée au baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs mains restèrent jointes. La surprise passée, les spectateurs de la scène les rejoignirent.

\- Ah ah, alors ça, personne ne s'y attendait ! Dit Yamamoto dont le fou-rire était devenu inarrêtable.

\- Hibari-san, Tsuna-kun, c'est trop mignon, s'extasia Kyôko.

\- Même si j'aurais préféré être la femme du boss, vous êtes plutôt bien assortis, avoua Haru.

\- Le Juudaime et ce type…

\- Qui aurait pu croire ça de toi, Hibari Kyôya ? Sourit Adelheid.

D'autres les félicitèrent, certains restèrent silencieux, mais pas hostiles. Hibari écarquilla un instant les yeux et resserra sa prise sur la main de son petit ami. Il avait si peu l'habitude de ce genre de considération que ses joues se teintèrent légèrement. Il avait l'habitude d'être admiré, craint même, mais pas pour ça. Reborn lui se plaça entre les deux garçons.

\- Dame-Tsuna, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Reborn…

\- Tu sais qu'en tant que boss, tu te dois d'avoir une descendance ?

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi intolérant sur le sujet, Reborn.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre ça, soupira l'Arcobaleno. Mais comme je viens de te le dire, tu es un boss et le sang des Vongola a besoin d'être transmit.

\- Tu pense aux Anneaux qui rejettent les gens, c'est cela ?

\- Entre autre.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je crois que j'ai compris comment les héritiers sont réellement désignés.

\- Oh, alors tu te doute qu'il y a un truc toi aussi ? Confirma Kyôya.

\- Comme je m'y attendais de la part de Natsumi-san et toi, ça vous a intrigué aussi.

\- Oui. Voir le roi des singes s'écrouler comme cela a fait germer des questions dans nos esprits. Et ce n'est pas le genre de la maison d'avoir des questions sans réponse.

\- Et alors ?

\- Recherches infructueuses.

\- Les Flammes et la Trinisette sont encore un si grand mystère pour la Mafia, rit le châtain.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? Demandèrent simultanément les deux bruns.

\- Reborn, tu te rappelle de la première fois où on s'est retrouvés avec le Kyuudaime ?

\- Au match pour l'Anneau du Nuage ?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait ? Un indice !

Tsuna alluma alors sa bague. Mais au lieu que la Flamme ne soit que sur le dessus de sa main, son doigt entier fut recouvert. Et Reborn revit un instant le Nono poser son doigt enflammé sur le front de son élève.

\- Le Sceau de la Dernière Volonté…

\- C'est cela. Si le boss porteur de la bague marque quelqu'un qu'il juge digne de lui succéder avec cette Flamme, alors l'Anneau se laissera porter. Du moins c'est ma théorie.

\- Et ça tient la route, acquiesça le Gardien du Nuage.

\- Ouais. Bien joué Tsuna.

\- On ne sait pas encore si c'est vrai…

\- Je me pose une question, fit soudain Enma. Si on est les réincarnations des Primo, tu crois que Giotto et Alaude ont eu une aventure ?

Le couple s'empourpra immédiatement (oui oui, même Hibari, trop surprit pour contrôler ses émotions).

\- E-Enma-kun ! Bégaya le boss Vongola. A-à notre âge, Giotto et Alaude ne se connaissaient même pas.

\- Oui mais même après, précisa le Shimon.

\- Ça a le mérite de poser la question, admit le Préfet sa surprise passée.

\- O-ouais…

\- Si c'est le cas, vu l'époque, il ont dû bien se cacher, conclu Reborn.

\- On peut changer de sujet ? Supplia Tsunayoshi.

Le garçon Hibari s'amusa de la gêne de son petit-ami, ne laissant transparaître qu'un regard moqueur que l'autre décrypta très bien. Bien que connaissant maintenant le lien qui les unissait, leurs amis furent surprit de voir le petit châtain tirer la langue à celui qui l'effrayait tant il y a encore quelques semaines. Soudainement, l'hymne de leur collège s'éleva dans les airs. Le grand brun saisi son téléphone dans sa poche et décrocha. Il émit à peine un son pour signifier qu'il écoutait et laissa son interlocuteur parler.

\- Très bien, j'irai voir cela, répondit-il finalement. Où je suis ? J'étais au temple mais j'ai entendu les herbivores faire du bruit alors je suis allé voir. Oui, Tsunayoshi est là aussi.

\- Rebonjour, Natsumi-san ! Salua le concerné, ayant reconnu la voix de la jeune fille à travers le combiné.

Kyôya alluma le haut-parleur pour laisser son aînée répondre.

\- Salut Tsuna ! Ça a été le retour à la maison ?

\- Oui. Kaa-san a posé beaucoup de questions mais ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

\- C'est bien alors. Il faut que j'y aille, prenez soin de vous !

Le bip signifiant la fin de la conversation résonna un moment avant que le Hibari ne range l'appareil là où il l'avait trouvé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Interrogea finalement Tsuna.

\- Elle a trouvé les herbivores qui te menacent mais elle a été appelé pour un boulot urgent sur Osaka, alors elle m'a laissé le dossier sur mon bureau. Je vais allez voir cela.

\- Kyôya ! On… On peut venir avec toi ?

\- Tu veux déjà revenir à la maison ? Pouffa le Nuage ébène.

\- Arrête de te moquer tu veux. Je suis sérieux, on devrait tous prendre connaissance de ces informations.

Le brun regarda tour à tour son amant et son groupe d'amis puis soupira discrètement.

\- D'accord, juste pour cette fois.

Le châtain remercia l'autre puis se tourna à son tour vers les filles de son groupe.

\- Kyôko-chan, Haru, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser nous accompagner. Même si vous en savez beaucoup, ça reste dangereux.

\- Pourtant, on aimerait bien voir la maison de Hibari-san nous aussi.

\- Et puis on fait aussi partie de la Famille tu sais, insista Haru.

\- Mais…

\- On ne te l'a pas dit, mais Kyôko-chan et moi, on a même commencé à apprendre à nous battre avec Bianchi-san, on veut vous aider !

\- Quoi ?

Le petit châtain se tourna vers son amant qui semblait les attendre avec son air blasé habituel sur le visage. Tsuna soupira et hocha la tête en signe de capitulation. Les filles sautillèrent sur place puis toute la troupe se mit en route.


	5. 04 - Conclusion

**Chapitre 04 : Conclusion**

\- Je vais faire du thé ! Annonça Tsunayoshi en entrant dans la villa.

\- On vient t'aider, Tsuna-kun ! Acquiesça Kyôko.

Le jeune propriétaire désigna la grande table en bois massif de la salle à manger au reste de ses invités puis saisi une enveloppe portant le cachet du serrurier de la ville dans le vide-poches avant de rejoindre son petit-ami à la cuisine. Il en sortit une clé qu'il tendit à l'autre. Le Ciel lui jeta un regard interrogatif en attrapant l'objet.

\- Une clé d'ici, précisa le brun. Elle est arrivée tout à l'heure et on a pas eu le temps de te la donner.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'intention de me donner une clé de ta maison, rougit le petit boss.

\- Notre porte te seras toujours ouverte, tu te souviens ? Sourit doucement le Nuage.

\- Oui, merci Kyôya.

Ce dernier embrassa son petit ami sous les regards des filles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et de ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène depuis le bar. Un Reborn déguisé en Cupidon passa en volant au dessus d'eux, provoquant une hilarité générale. Le Préfet se détacha finalement de l'autre garçon et se dirigea vers l'étage. Tout le monde reprit sa place en attendant le maître des lieux. Celui-ci trouva un dossier à la couverture cartonnée orange dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il était écrit Terramesa Familia en grosses lettres romanes dessus. Il attrapa le dossier et redescendit en quatrième vitesse.

\- Tu as trouvé ? S'étonna le châtain en le voyant revenir.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ?

Kyôya lui montra la couverture du dossier avant de s'installer en bout de table. Il posa le document devant lui et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand Reborn sauta dessus, empêchant le mouvement. Le bébé maudit observait un sigle présent au bas de la couverture orangée, ignorant le regard meurtrier posé sur lui.

\- C'est l'emblème du SIIDeM, constata-t-il.

\- Oui, et alors ? Demanda son élève.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas traiter avec ces gens-là, ils sont dangereux ! Et puis d'abord, comment vous êtes entrés en contact avec eux ?

\- Une minute petit, interrompit Yamamoto. C'est quoi le SIIDeM ?

\- Mais oui Reborn, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se moqua Tsuna. Ça a l'air important.

L'Arcobaleno jeta un regard noir au châtain et garda le silence un instant. En effet, il avait fauté. Fauté de ne pas leur avoir expliqué qu'ils devaient faire attention aux personnes à qui ils demandaient des informations.

\- Le Servizio di Intelligence Internazionale Della Mafia, grogna-t-il finalement.

\- Le Service de Renseignement International de la Mafia, traduisit le Gardien du Nuage.

\- Ces gens savent tout de ce que la Mafia fait dans leur pays, que ce soit des locaux ou des Familles étrangères en déplacement. Quand on veut des informations qu'ils ont, vaut mieux s'attendre à payer un prix que vous n'imaginez même pas. Ils sont protégés par les lois mafieuses. Menacez leurs agents et c'est un allez simple pour Vendicare. Ils ne sont pas non plus habilités à protéger quelqu'un, peu leur importe de travailler pour quelqu'un et de vendre les informations sur leur client à ses ennemis. Bref, on évite toujours de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Mais alors pourquoi on se retrouve avec un de leur dossier ? Questionna Gokudera.

\- Ça je ne sais pas… Grommela Reborn.

\- Croyez-moi les amis, on peut avoir confiance en notre contact, sourit le petit boss.

\- Confiance ? Décidément Dame-Tsuna, j'ai encore besoin de t'instruire sur le système, fit son professeur. C'était quoi, leur prix ?

\- Rien du tout Reborn, ne t'en fait pas pour cela.

\- On peut regarder ce dossier maintenant ? S'impatienta le petit-ami du châtain.

\- Non !

\- Kufufu, d'après ce que vous avez dit, je suppose que ces informations viennent de Kinitori, intervint Mukuro.

Le couple acquiesça. Reborn chercha ce nom dans sa mémoire.

\- Kinitori ? Tu veux dire, la numéro un du SIIDeM japonais ? Confirma-t-il.

\- Celle-là même.

\- Un sacré personnage…

\- Tu l'as déjà vu Reborn ? Tu as déjà travaillé avec elle ? Demanda Tsuna.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, une fois, très brièvement, acquiesça le bébé au fédora. Je t'épargne les détails mais j'étais venu au Japon pour une mission il y a quelques années. C'était bien avant de te rencontrer. On piétinait sévère avec cela et le Nono m'a donné l'autorisation de contacter le SIIDeM. C'est elle qu'ils ont envoyé.

\- Efficace ?

\- Très, mais cher en informations.

\- Alors prenons ce qu'on nous donne, raisonna le petit boss.

Un regard entendu avec son petit-ami et celui-ci arracha le dossier de sous les pieds du bébé. Kyôya se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et ouvrit enfin le rapport de sa sœur pendant que le châtain finissait de servir le thé.

\- Alors, Terramesa Familia. Ils viennent de Milan, lut le brun. Ils sont environ une centaine à s'être déplacés au Japon pour la Cérémonie de Succession et ils ne sont jamais repartit. Ils ont été invité parce qu'ils sont alliés au Bovino, informations complémentaires à venir là-dessus. Rien sur une possible rivalité avec les Vongola.

Il s'interrompit sur la page suivante, les sourcils froncés. Il la parcourut mentalement plusieurs fois, buvant une gorgée de thé au passage.

\- Kyôya ? S'inquiéta le jeune Ciel.

\- C'est un brouillon, expliqua finalement l'autre. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir, mais il semblerait que les Terramesa construisent une sorte d'arme, ou un objet capable d'agir sur les Flammes. Il n'y a rien d'autre, à part la localisation de leur cachette.

\- Donc on fait quoi ? On attends qu'elle revienne quand même ? Son boulot à Osaka est lié ?

Reborn écarquilla les yeux en faisant enfin le lien entre l'agent du SIIDeM et la sœur du Gardien. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la reconnaître ? Il grogna dans sa barbe, mais personne ne le remarqua.

\- Une question à la fois Tsunayoshi, râla le Nuage. Dans l'ordre, rien, oui, et je ne sais pas.

\- On ne va rien faire alors qu'on sait où ils sont ? S'étonna Gokudera. C'est débile !

\- Pas tellement. Je crois comprendre, expliqua le boss. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas et on risque de se faire surprendre. Autant patienter quelques jours d'en savoir plus.

\- Natsumi ne reviendra que dans trois jours, au matin, annonça le cadet Hibari. Mais selon ses estimations, il y a peu de risques que ces herbivores soit prêt d'ici là.

\- Pourtant j'aimerais d'abord en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'alliance avec la Famille de Lambo, soupira Tsuna. Il y a certainement une autre solution que la violence. Pourquoi ils nous menacent en premier lieu ?

\- Certains agents du CEDEF et des hommes de Dino ont été agressé peu après ta disparition, rappela Reborn. Des mercenaires, engagés par une Famille inconnue. Leur seul point commun à tous c'est qu'ils sont réputés pour s'opposer fermement aux Vongola.

\- Quoi ?! Comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils vont bien, répondit le Cavalone. Leurs vies ne sont pas en danger.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Combien il y a eu de mercenaires ? Questionna Kyôya.

\- Cinq, à ma connaissance.

\- Tu as quelque chose ? Soupçonna son petit-ami.

\- Hn. J'ai les transactions financières des Terramesa. Dix concernent des ''interventions d'agents ponctuels'' ces deux derniers mois, avances et payements.

\- Donc cinq personnes… coïncidence ?

\- C'est un peu gros pour l'être.

\- C'est vrai. Donc c'est bien eux qui ont envoyé ces mercenaires.

\- Tu veux toujours rester sans rien faire, Tsuna ? S'inquiéta Yamamoto.

\- Dans tous les cas, je suis trop crevé à cause de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui pour lancer une quelconque attaque. On en reparle demain au collège, d'accord ?

\- OK…

\- Je te raccompagne ! Proposa Dino.

\- On vient aussi, acquiesça la Tempête.

Toute la troupe se sépara quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Le lendemain, tout le monde se mit d'accord pour attendre de savoir où se positionnaient les Terramesa dans les relations avec les Vongola avant d'agir. Et donc, attendre le retour de Natsumi semblait être la meilleure solution. Celle-ci réapparue le sur-lendemain, au matin. Alors que Tsuna et ses amis - à savoir Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, les Shimon et Kyôko accompagnée de Hana - se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classe pour débuter la journée de cours, la femme châtain se dirigea vers eux, ignorant les commentaires des autres élèves autour.

\- C'est qui elle ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais si Hibari-san la trouve ici ça va barder.

\- O-ouais…

\- On ferrait mieux de rentrer en classe alors.

Elle salua le jeune boss en souriant comme à son habitude, la rendant encore plus suspecte aux yeux des autres. Le jeune lui rendit son sourire. Le tout sous l'oreille attentive de Reborn qui les espionnait depuis l'une de ses nombreuses cachettes.

\- Bonjour, Natsumi-san. Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Pas d'accros, c'est le principal. Je viens de revenir, que s'est-il passé en mon absence ?

\- Pas grand-chose, tu sais, ils sont encore plus prudent depuis qu'ils savent pour les Terramesa, rit le garçon en désignant ses amis derrière lui.

\- J'imagine… Pouffa-t-elle en s'inclinant pour saluer le groupe. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une question à me poser.

\- Oui. Tu en sais plus sur le lien entre les Terramesa et les Bovino ?

\- Je me suis renseignée. Ce n'est pas eux que je devais rencontrer mais les Bovino ont une base à côté d'Osaka. En fait, cette alliance a plus de dix ans. Les Terramesa avaient demandé un soutien technologique aux Bovino pour une expérience. Rien de bien important, mais même après la fin de celle-ci, Terramesa a continué à s'autoproclamer allié des Bovino, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Ces derniers ont laissé couler mais ils n'interviennent plus dans leurs affaires. L'ancien boss de ton Gardien n'a pas l'air de beaucoup les apprécier…

\- Je vois, merci.

A peine Tsuna eut-il fini sa phrase que la cloche sonna et qu'un brun bien connu du collège apparu à l'angle du couloir. Les élèves encore présent se tendirent, la fête allait commencer : l'intruse allait se faire mordre à mort.

\- Natsumi…

\- Kyôya, contente de te voir ! Oui, je vais te dire tout ce que je viens de révéler à Tsuna.

\- Hn. Tes affaires ?

\- Dans ton casier. Je passerai à la maison plus tard.

\- Hn. En cours les herbivores.

\- Oui, oui, soupira le Ciel des Vongola.

Les mâchoires des spectateurs tombèrent au sol. Cette jeune femme que personne ne se souvenait avoir déjà vu et la terreur du collège semblaient se connaître, assez pour qu'elle évite une mort lente et douloureuse en l'appelant par son prénom en tout cas. Et est-ce que Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Dame-Tsuna, venait de répondre au Préfet !? Son absence de deux mois lui avait fait griller les neurones ou quoi ? Tout ce petit monde fini par rentrer en classe quand le professeur arriva, celui-ci saluant poliment au passage la jeune femme comme si elle était importante. Celle-ci partit avec son frère dans les couloirs et lui raconta l'ensemble de sa mission, ainsi que les informations glanées sur les Terramesa.

\- Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre que le boss se décide, soupira celui-ci en s'étirant dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Tsuna va vous demander de les attaquer ?

\- Non, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. Mais il ne va pas pouvoir rester sans agir. J'attends son opinion, et ensuite je ferai mon devoir envers Namimori.

\- Le Nuage solitaire a sa propre vision de la justice, ricana Natsumi.

Elle ne reçue qu'un regard noir de la part de son cadet, et ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **...0.0.0**

\- Ce qu'on fait maintenant, hein… Commença Tsuna. Des idées ?

\- Quoi que tu décide, on te suivra, Juudaime ! Affirma un Gokudera enthousiaste.

\- C'est toi le boss, Tsuna ! Sourit Yamamoto, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Oui ! Acquiesça Chrome, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous fassiez ce genre de chose dans ces moments-là… Soupira le-dit boss.

Kyôya, installé un peu plus loin à l'écart du groupe, eu un petit sourire à la réplique de son amant. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et tout le monde c'était réuni sur le toit pour discuter.

\- Kinitori n'est pas là ? Remarqua Reborn.

\- Non. Tu préférerais qu'elle le soit ?

\- Non, ça me va très bien comme ça.

\- Reprenons, fini le châtain. Maintenant que les Bovino sont hors de cause, il faut qu'on empêche les Terramesa de nous attaquer… Mais comment ?

\- On va à leur base et on les cogne À L'EXTRÊME ! Proposa Ryohei.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas… Grogna le Ciel.

\- Ah ah, Tsuna ne veut pas qu'il y ait de blessés ! Comprit le Gardien de la Pluie.

\- Ouais…

\- Mais eux ils ne se gêneront pas, Juudaime.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour entrer dans leur jeu.

\- Tsuna, dans la Mafia c'est… Commença le tuteur.

\- Je sais, Reborn, l'interrompit son élève. Mais je l'ai déjà dit non ? Je n'en ai rien à faire des méthodes de la Mafia actuelle. On ne jouera pas avec elles.

\- Kufufu, le petit lionceau sort à nouveau les crocs que nous avions aperçu l'autre jour ricana Mukuro.

Le sourire s'empara des lèvres de tous les Gardiens alors qu'ils observaient leur boss rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Soudainement, il se redressa.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée… Ça ne va pas te plaire Reborn, mais…

\- Dis toujours…

\- Et si on organisait une rencontre avec les Terramesa, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'on sait ce qu'ils font et tout ça.

\- Il te faudrait plus de répartie pour faire ça. Et tu as raison, ça ne me plaît pas.

Tsunayoshi haussa les épaules au moment où la porte du toit s'ouvrit, faisant se retourner toute la troupe. Apparu alors un membre du Comité de Discipline qui s'inclina légèrement avant de se diriger vers le Préfet. Il lui remit trois dossiers tout en faisant son rapport, puis s'éclipsa. Le brun soupira avant de parcourir à nouveau les dossiers, l'air contrarié. Il se leva et les agita sous le nez du groupe.

\- Je reviens, continuez sans moi.

\- Comme si tu participais activement au débat... Râla l'argenté tout bas.

Le Président du Comité était déjà partit. Quand il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était plus ou moins tombé d'accord avec le plan du Dixième Vongola.

\- On va avoir un problème, annonça-t-il d'emblée.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- On vient de me ramener les dossiers de trois enseignants transférés à la dernière minute. J'ai eu un doute alors je suis allé vérifier. Devine d'où ils viennent.

\- Terramesa ? Tenta Tsuna en voyant la lueur prometteuse de souffrances dans le regard de son petit ami.

\- Exact, acquiesça celui-ci en glissant les-dit dossiers dans les mains du boss.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?

\- Espionnage ? Repérage ? Infiltration ? La liste est longue tu sais.

\- Deux solutions, affirma l'Arcobaleno. Soit leur plan a foiré et ils viennent directement tenter de t'abattre, soit ils ont terminé la machine.

\- Et rien ne laissait penser à un échec dans le rapport de Natsumi-san donc…

Tous comprirent le sous-entendu derrière la phrase du châtain qui soupira à nouveau.

\- Tu vois ces fameux professeurs demain, Kyôya ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Je voudrais les rencontrer aussi, histoire de les interroger directement et… De leur faire comprendre que le collège est un endroit protégé.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du brun. Cette réunion promettait d'être intéressante. Soudain, une présence se fit sentir dans l'escalier. Tout le monde réagit au quart de tour. Gokudera et Yamamoto se cachèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte, armes sorties par précaution, Kyôya entraîna le petit boss avec lui au dessus de la porte, Reborn repartit dans ses cachettes, Chrome se dissimula dans une illusion tandis que Mukuro faisait de même, englobant au passage ceux qui n'avaient pas pu se cacher par eux-mêmes. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le directeur du collège et trois autres hommes.

\- Ceux des dossiers, murmura Tsuna.

\- Hn.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous avez insisté pour visiter le toit, dit le directeur. L'accès à cette partie de l'établissement est interdit depuis qu'un élève a tenté de se suicider en sautant du toit l'année dernière.

Le Gardien de la Pluie se tendit à ces mots, se doutant qu'on parlait de lui.

\- On visite entièrement chaque endroit où l'on travaille, répondit l'un des hommes. C'est pour éviter un quelconque accident, vous comprendrez ?

\- Très bien, très bien. Mais, on ne vous attendez que demain.

\- Cela nous fera gagner du temps.

\- Restez là, murmura Kyôya en sautant de son perchoir.

Le proviseur se retourna en entendant les pas du jeune homme venir vers lui et se tendit immédiatement.

\- A-ah, Kyôya-san ! Tu le sais sûrement déjà mais nous avons trois professeurs en remplacement demain. Voici messieurs…

\- Naga-sensei, Capicelli-sensei et Tomaro-sensei, nomma le brun, prouvant les dires de l'adulte.

\- Oui… Je vous présente Hibari Kyôya, Président du Comité de Discipline. C'est grâce à lui que notre collège a si bonne réputation.

Il voulu poser une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme mais se ravisa face à son regard noir.

\- Enchanté jeune homme ! Salua Tomaro en lui tendant une main.

Hibari regarda un instant la main tendue, mais ne la saisi pas. Au loin, la cloche sonna la reprise des cours.

\- Puisque vous êtes là, je vous rencontrerez tous les trois dans la salle de réception après les cours, fit le Nuage en se détournant.

\- Tch, chien des Vongola… Murmura l'homme en ramenant son bras près de son corps.

\- _Cosa hai detto,_ _Signore_ _?_ (Qu'avez vous dit, Monsieur ?) Gronda le brun, les mains au plus près de ses tonfas.

\- Kyôya-san ! Couina le directeur sans avoir comprit un traître mot de l'échange.

\- Si vous savez qui nous sommes, n'oubliez pas que nous savons aussi qui vous êtes, déclara le Gardien en partant.

\- Nous ? S'étonna tout bas le proviseur. Depuis quand Kyôya-san s'exprime-t-il au pluriel ?

A travers son illusion, le Gardien lança un regard à son homologue de la Brume qui s'empressa de le camoufler, faisant croire aux quatre hommes qu'il passait la porte alors qu'il retourna à sa place initiale. Les adultes quittèrent finalement le toit et les élèves se précipitèrent en classe tandis que Mukuro disparaissait et que Kyôya retourna dans la salle du Comité pour appeler son aînée.

\- Vraiment ? Ces trois-là… Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne les ai pas vu aujourd'hui, fit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? Interrogea le brun.

\- Je suis désolée Kyôya. Il semblerait que la machine soit sur le point de se terminer. Deux jours, tout au plus.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- De ce que j'en ai vu, on dirait une espèce de bombe. Elle envoie des ondes réglées sur la fréquences des Flammes de Dernière Volonté pour les éteindre.

\- Dégâts matériel ?

\- Aucun. Juste les Flammes. J'essaye d'avoir les plans, laisses-moi deux heures.

\- Vite, soupira le jeune homme en raccrochant.

Effectivement, une demie-heure avant la fin des cours, le Préfet reçu un mail contenant les plans de la bombe des Terramesa. Il les imprima et fila jusqu'à la salle de classe du Ciel et de ses amis. Il toqua, puis ouvrit quand il en reçu le signal.

\- Tsunayoshi…

Le châtain se leva et commença à marcher vers son amant.

\- Hibari-san, heu… Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un cours, fit remarquer le professeur.

\- Je vous le rends dans deux minutes, grogna le Président du Comité en referment à demie la porte derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tsuna.

\- Umi-Nee viens de m'envoyer les plans de la machine, fit le brun en lui tendant les papiers.

\- Une bombe ?

\- Hn. Les ondes qu'elle émet n'affectent que les Flammes, pas la matière physique.

\- Finalement, c'est pas plus mal, soupira le futur boss.

\- Théoriquement, il est impossible de manifester une Flamme pendant une minute trente après le déclenchement.

\- C'est sensé être un problème ?

\- Ils doivent penser que les Vongola se repose uniquement sur elles.

\- C'est stupide…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire sans tes Flammes, il y a quelques semaines ? Ricana le Nuage.

\- C'est vrai. Heureusement, cela a changé grâce à toi.

Flash back. Trois semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis la fugue de Tsuna. Et il s'ennuyait ferme à présent. Bien que cela l'étonna de le dire, il avait besoin de bouger et de faire de l'exercice. Il se rappela que son tout nouveau petit-ami s'entraînait au deuxième. Il décida d'aller lui rendre visite pour s'occuper.

\- Kyôya ?

\- Bonjour, Tsunayoshi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien de spécial, soupira le châtain en s'asseyant contre le mur.

\- Hn…

Le brun ne chercha pas plus loin et repartit s'entraîner. Cependant, il s'arrêta de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?

\- Hein ? Mais… Heu…

\- Sans tes Flammes, juste à mains nues. Ça permettra de tuer ton ennui, et ça pourrait t'être utile.

\- Comment tu…

\- J'observe peut-être plus que tu ne le pense.

\- Sans mes Flammes, je ne suis que Dame-Tsuna…

\- N'en sois pas si sûr… Viens.

Le jeune garçon fini par accepter et, depuis ce jour-là, dépensa son énergie à apprendre les bases de certains arts de combats à mains nues. Fin du Flash back.

\- En tout cas, merci Kyôya, sourit le petit boss en déposant un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de son Gardien.

\- Hn. Je ne t'attendrai pas pour la réunion de ce soir.

\- Je me dépêcherai, promis !

Il entra à nouveau dans la salle où les quelques élèves qui s'intéressaient toujours à la porte avaient pu entrevoir le bisou, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils tenaient à leurs vies, et aussi, ne pouvaient pas y croire venant du Préfet. Celui-ci était déjà repartit et rangea la salle de réception, gardant à proximité les dossiers sur les Terramesa. Peu de temps après la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours, les trois italiens toquèrent à la porte du Comité de Discipline. Son Président leur ouvrit, et les installa à une table. Hibari s'installa face à eux et les fixa un long moment en silence.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Notre boulot, fit Tomaro, clairement le chef de la bande. Enseigner.

\- Je trouve que cela ressemble plus à du repérage, affirma le Gardien.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que trois membres de notre personnel soit indisponible en même temps ? Ajoutez à cela que plusieurs Vongola et leurs alliés ont été attaqué ces deux derniers mois.

\- Pourquoi ce serait forcément nous ? S'indigna l'un des hommes.

\- Nous avons plusieurs transactions financières correspondant aux dates auxquelles les attaques ont eut lieu. Venant de votre Famille, Terramesa.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le brun sortit les relevés de compte transmis dans les dossiers de Natsumi et les disposa sur la table.

\- Tu en sais beaucoup trop, gamin, râla Tomaro.

Quelques coups furent donnés à la porte, puis Tsuna entra en s'excusant. Il prit place aux côtés de son Gardien. Dans un coin, Reborn observait la scène.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard. Où en étais-tu, Kyôya ?

\- Hn. Des herbivores. Ils ne nient même pas le nom de leur Famille. Ni ça, expliqua le Nuage en désignant les papiers sur la table.

\- Bon… Messieurs, que vous souhaitiez la chute des Vongola est une chose. Mais ce collège est rempli d'élèves innocents sans aucun lien avec la Mafia. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas provoquer une guerre ici, ou les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que votre Boss recherche. Autrement vous devriez vous inquiéter de son état de santé…

\- Espèce de… Est-ce que tu es en train de nous insulter ?

\- Non, loin de moi cette idée ! C'est juste que… Vous auriez à faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi à ce moment là.

\- Vendice… Chuchota son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis sûr que le boss a tout prévu ! Déclara Capicelli.

\- Oui, tu as raison, se reprit le premier. Merci Dim'.

\- Pas de quoi !

\- En tout cas, maintenant vous êtes prévenus, soupira Tsuna. Si le moindre mal était fait à une personne d'ici, je ne le pardonnerai pas aux Terramesa.

\- Nous en prenons note, Don Vongola, assura Tomaro, une main sur le cœur. Mais puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Ton Gardien du Nuage est-il aussi ton bras-droit ?

\- Non. Mon Gardien de la Tempête ne s'en remettrait pas si je donnais ce poste à Kyôya plutôt qu'à lui. Mais avant d'être mon Gardien, Hibari Kyôya est le Préfet de cet endroit, c'est lui qui fait la loi ici, même moi je dois m'y plier.

\- Manquerais plus que je te fasse des faveurs… Murmura le concerné.

\- Il est donc normal que ce soit lui qui vous reçoive, je ne fais que l'assister aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois… Si vous n'avez plus de questions, nous allons nous retirer.

Le brun hocha la tête, son boss traduisit.

\- Bien sûr, nous ne vous retenons pas.

Les trois adultes quittèrent la salle et le châtain soupira. Ça avait été plus éprouvant qu'il le pensait.

\- Tu as été trop doux avec eux, Dame-Tsuna, râla Reborn en sortant de nul-part.

\- Je ne compte pas faire régner la terreur, Reborn.

\- Mais quand même…

\- Kyôya ! Tant qu'ils ont comprit c'est le principal, non ?

\- Hn, acquiesça le Nuage.

Il ébouriffa la tignasse de son petit-ami comme il en avait prit l'habitude, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de ce dernier. Soudain, la porte se rouvrit à demie et Natsumi passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Toc toc ! Fit-elle joyeusement. Oh tiens, bonjour Tsuna, bonjour Reborn.

\- Bonjour Natsumi-san, lui rendit le petit boss. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Pas trop mal, répondit son cadet en décrochant un dictaphone collé sous la table et en lui lançant.

\- J'adore participer aux réunions de cette manière, ricana-t-elle en rattrapant l'appareil.

\- Kinitori, puisque tu es là, commença l'hitman en s'avançant vers elle. Tu vas pouvoir me dire le prix qu'à payer mon abruti d'élève et son Gardien pour tes services.

\- Je ne ferai jamais payer les membres de ma famille pour des informations, Reborn, révéla la jeune fille. Et Tsuna en fait partie maintenant.

\- Tu as parlé aux Terramesa ?

\- Non seulement aucune information concernant les Vongola ne filtrera de ma part, mais ils n'ont pas fait appel à moi donc rien à craindre.

\- Tu as le droit de faire ça ?

\- Oui. Puisque je suis liée à eux, je n'ai qu'à prétexter la protection des agents.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vois Reborn, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, conclu le châtain.

\- Mouais…

\- Bon ! Je dois me mettre au travail, remarqua Natsumi en sortant de la pièce.

\- Nous allons te laisser aussi, Kyôya, annonça Tsunayoshi. À demain.

\- Hn. Rentre bien, acquiesça le brun.

\- Merci. Vous deux aussi, faîtes attention sur la route. On y va Reborn.

\- Hn.

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, Dame-Tsuna.

Le-dit Dame roula des yeux et se mit en route alors que son professeur particulier sautait sur son épaule. La journée du lendemain se passa tranquillement malgré que le petit boss eue la fâcheuse impression que ses trois nouveaux professeurs s'acharnaient sur lui. L'un d'eux l'interpella à la fin des cours.

\- C'est tout de même comique que l'héritier de la plus grande Famille mafieuse ai à ce point des difficultés.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi d'être candidat, soupira Tsuna.

\- C'est vraiment à se demander…

\- Vous m'avez fait venir pour critiquer les choix du Nono, Naga-sensei ?

\- N-non ! Je me suis juste demandé si tu jouais un rôle.

\- Non, je peux vous jurer que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec l'école, soupira le Vongola en faisant la moue.

\- Je vois, pouffa le professeur devant l'air dépité de l'autre.

\- Ne sympathise pas avec l'ennemi, Dame-Tsuna ! Râla Reborn en apparaissant de nul-part.

Le Terramesa sursauta à l'apparition.

\- Tu as raison, remarqua l'élève. Si nous avons terminé, je vais vous laisser.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y.

\- Dans ce cas… N'oubliez pas que nous vous avons à l'œil, Sensei.

\- J'en prends note, Vongola Decimo.

\- Juudaime, c'est là que tu étais !

\- Oui Gokudera-kun, Naga-sensei voulait me parler.

La Tempête jeta un œil mauvais au professeur qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Allons-y, ou Kyôya va nous tomber dessus, dit le petit boss.

Les trois garçons sortirent de la pièce, rejoignant le reste de la troupe qui attendait dans le couloir. En partant, ils croisèrent Tomaro qui haussa un sourcil à la vue de leurs cibles discutant joyeusement entre eux. L'adulte retrouva son collègue dans la salle de classe. Celui-ci avait un étrange sourire sur le visage.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe,_ _Giorgio_ _?_ Demanda son chef.

\- _Le Vongola, c'est un gentil garçon. Étrange, mais gentil._

 _\- Ne t'attache pas trop, on est sensé les tuer. Le boss aura notre peau si on échoue._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Allez, il est temps de retrouver Dimitri et de partir d'ici._

 _\- Ouais. On emmène la bombe demain, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Chut ! Idiot ! Et si ces sales gosses ont posé des micros dans les salles, tu y as pensé ?_

 _\- Oui, pardon. Allons-y_.

Petit à petit, le collège se vida de toute forme de vie et resta plongé dans le silence jusqu'au lendemain matin. La journée se passa aussi tranquillement que la précédente, et chacun rentra chez lui. Tsuna venait juste d'être raccompagné par ses amis, et Reborn ouvrit la boite aux lettres pendant que l'autre leur disait au revoir. Le tueur se concentra sur un papier qu'il trouva étrange, essayant d'en comprendre le sens. Soudainement, il se tourna vers son élève.

\- Tsuna, va voir où est Lambo !

\- Hein ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Ordonna l'Arcobaleno en argumentant d'un coup de pied.

Le châtain entra donc rapidement dans la maison et regarda partout avant de poser la question à sa mère.

\- Lambo-kun ? Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner. Il doit être partit jouer au parc.

\- D'accord, merci Kaa-san.

Le petit boss ressortit pour répéter les dires de la maîtresse de maison. Reborn lui tendit alors la lettre qui n'avait pas quittée sa main depuis qu'il l'avait prise.

\- C'est pas bon…

\- Que se passe-t-il, Reborn-san ? Demanda Gokudera.

\- Lambo a été enlevé, annonça gravement le tueur à gage.

\- Quoi ?!

En réponse, Le Ciel retourna le papier pour qu'il soit visible aux yeux de tous : " _Nous détenons le petit Gardien de la Foudre. Si vous voulez le récupérer, rendez-vous ce soir au Collège de Namimori à minuit. Avec tous les Gardiens. - Terramesa Familia_ _"_

\- Ils ne se cachent même plus, ces bâtards ! S'emporta la Tempête.

\- Calmes-toi Gokudera, réclama Yamamoto dont les yeux se durcirent. On a juste à y aller et récupérer Lambo.

\- Allons-y, Boss ! Implora presque Chrome.

\- Si Lambo a des problèmes, nous devons lui venir en aide à l'extrême !

\- Tsuna-kun ? Appela Kyôko.

\- Oui, on y va. On va faire ce qu'ils disent, acquiesça le châtain. Mais il va falloir être prudent. Ils ont cette bombe avec eux, et c'est sûrement ce qu'il veulent utiliser. On se retrouve au collège un peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Chrome, fais venir Mukuro. Je m'occupe de Kyôya.

\- Compris ! Répondirent en chœur les Gardiens.

Tout le monde se dispersa en attendant l'heure d'agir. Tsunayoshi monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

\- Tu as bien agis, Tsuna, avoua son tuteur.

\- Merci Reborn.

\- Je vais devoir partir, bientôt.

\- Comment ça ? Où vas-tu ?

\- Ma mission avec toi est terminée, tu es devenu un boss. Je ne reviendrais pas cette fois, Tsuna.

\- Mais Reborn, j'ai encore besoin de toi ! Et les entraînements ? Je suis sensé faire quoi ?

\- Tu sauras te débrouiller, j'en suis sûr. Après tout, tu as été mon élève ! Ma mission était de te faire devenir un boss, ce que tu es depuis que tu as décidé de reprendre le trône des Vongola, rien de plus.

\- Dans ce cas, je te le demande en temps que boss et ami, reste avec moi Reborn. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça, soupira le bébé au fédora. On croirait entendre Nono. Très bien, si tu tiens tant à ce que je reste, j'irai rendre mon rapport au Nono puis je reviendrai. Mais c'est vraiment pour la cuisine de la Mamma. Et si j'ai une mission, je m'en irai pour l'accomplir, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! Merci Reborn !

\- Fini de te préparer.

Peu avant minuit, les jeunes se retrouvèrent devant le portail de l'école. Venant du bâtiment, Hibari fut le dernier à arriver. Une demande polie de son petit-ami et une explication de la situation l'avait rapidement convaincue.

\- Ils sont sur le toit, indiqua-t-il.

\- D'accord. Ils t'ont vu ? Demanda le petit boss.

\- Non.

\- Bien. Allons-y les amis, récupérons Lambo.

\- Oui !

\- Je me répète, mais soyez sur vos gardes.

\- Pas de soucis Juudaime, nous serons prudent, répondit l'argenté pour tout le monde. Toi aussi.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils poussaient la porte du toit. Leurs trois professeurs remplaçants étaient là, Lambo aussi. Il y avait également une quatrième personne, que Tsunayoshi mit un moment à reconnaître. Il s'agissait du boss des Terramesa, Armando, qu'il avait vu dans le dossier du SIIDeM.

\- Bonsoir, Vongola, salua celui-ci.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Quelle rudesse ! Je veux juste vos vies…

Tout le monde se mit en garde, mais le jeune boss les retint.

\- Du calme, ils ont toujours Lambo.

Tous les Gardiens obéirent sagement, mais se tenaient toujours prêt à intervenir.

\- Lambo, tu vas bien ? Demanda le garçon en fusillant éternellement du regard son ennemi.

\- J-je me suis fais pipi dessus, chouina la petite vache. Tsuna, viens me chercher !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive. Relâchez mon Gardien !

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Mais l'issue sera la même.

L'homme claqua des doigts et Capicelli, qui portait la Foudre, le lâcha. Le veau se précipita dans les bras du châtain qui se retourna prudemment pour confier l'enfant à son Gardien du Soleil.

\- Je te le confie, Oni-san.

\- Compte sur moi Tsuna. Je vais le protéger.

\- Merci. Bien, je n'aime pas ça mais on ne s'en prend pas à mes amis sans représailles.

\- Viens !

Le Vongola allumèrent leurs Flammes, les Terramesa sortirent leurs armes.

\- Yamamoto, murmura le Ciel en Hyper-mode. Tu as senti leurs présences, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, évidemment.

\- Prends Gokudera-kun avec toi et allez les débusquer.

\- OK.

Le bras-droit avait entendu les ordres de son boss et ne chercha même pas à contester, reculant discrètement avec son homologue de la Pluie. Tsuna se projeta sur Armando grâce à ses Flammes, mais l'autre sembla en avoir décidé autrement et appuya sur une télécommande. Un bip sonore résonna quelques secondes avant que les Flammes de tout le monde se s'éteignent, comme si quelque chose avait soufflé violemment dessus. Dans son élan, le jeune Vongola ne réussi pas à s'arrêter et roula à terre sur plusieurs mètres, finissant sa course dans un mur.

\- Tsuna ! S'écria Ryohei alors que le Gardien du Nuage s'élançait déjà sur l'homme ayant osé blesser son petit-ami.

\- Ça va, les rassura ce dernier en se relevant.

Il était couvert d'égratignures, et ses Flammes étaient toujours absentes, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu de leur détermination. Kyôya tourna la tête pour s'inquiéter des dires du châtain, et Tomaro en profita pour s'interposer entre son boss et lui.

\- Pas touche gamin, fit-il en braquant son pistolet sur le brun.

Pas perturbé du changement d'adversaire pour un sou, le Préfet se jeta sur l'homme, ses tonfas bien en main. Alors que les deux hommes restants allaient se joindre au combat, Chrome se plaça devant eux avec son trident en main, les faisant s'arrêter. Mukuro les emmena rapidement dans le monde des illusions, ne leur laissant aucune chance d'y réchapper. Cependant, il ne pu créer que de faibles illusions, n'ayant plus le soutien de ses Flammes. Il râla un instant, avant de se rendre compte que cela n'avait aucune importance. L'issue était la même, une défaite totale pour les Terramesa. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se rapprochait de l'autre boss. L'autre le tenait en joue avec son pistolet, mais le petit ne tremblait pas.

\- C'est ça, tu es capable d'esquiver mes coups, alors une arme à feu ne doit pas te faire peur, pensa le Nuage en observant le combat à venir du coin de l'œil.

Un premier coup partit, mais n'atteint pas le châtain. Il en esquiva deux autres, s'approchant toujours. Dès qu'il fut assez près, le Terramesa se prit un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le faisant reculer, plié en deux sous la douleur. Les Vongola ayant assisté à la scène s'en étonnèrent. Alors qu'il n'avait pas ses Flammes, leur si peureux boss se battait avec un sang-froid et une précision hors-norme. Mais en voyant le sourire à la fois fier et satisfait du Gardien du Nuage, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre d'où venait ce comportement.

\- Merde, que font ces fichus sniper ? S'insurgea Armando après avoir fini de vider son estomac.

Des explosions venant des endroits où ses hommes étaient placés lui répondirent. Ils n'avaient pas été assez discret, et le duo de Gardiens partit plus tôt les avait trouvé. Il jura silencieusement, braquant à nouveau son arme sur le petit boss. Cela n'eut encore aucun effet et lorsque le chargeur fut vide, il se prit un poing dans le visage. L'homme tomba à terre, puis se releva, mais le Ciel des Vongola ne bougea pas.

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez attaqué ? Demanda ce dernier. Pourquoi en vouloir autant aux Vongola ?

\- Pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Il y a quatre ans, il m'ont retiré tout ce que j'avais, alors je veux leur retirer leur avenir. Toi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Certains de leurs hommes se sont battus avec une autre Famille dans une ville. D'autres personnes ont été prises entre deux feux, dont ma fille unique. Elle n'a pas survécu.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux avec douleur. C'était prévisible.

\- C'est horrible, je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

\- Être désolé ne me la rendra pas.

\- Me tuer non plus, la vengeance n'est pas une solution. Réfléchissez, est-ce que votre fille approuverais ce geste ?

La réponse mit un certain temps à s'élever dans les airs, tel un murmure.

\- Non… C'était un ange.

Tsuna s'approcha de l'homme sous les regards prudent de ses Gardiens et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Alors elle a rejoint les siens.

Un sourire douloureux se dessina sur les lèvres du Terramesa.

\- Ces gars-là m'avaient prévenu que tu étais un gentil garçon. Trop pour la Mafia.

\- J'ai la force pour me le permettre, sourit le châtain. Et des amis géniaux.

\- Boss ? L'interpella Tomaro.

Les deux chefs se tournèrent vers les autres. Tous les combats s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène.

\- Ça suffit, Samuele, soupira son boss. Nous avons été vaincu, malgré toutes nos précautions.

\- Je comprends.

L'homme de main aida Armando à se lever tandis que ses deux collègues reprenaient doucement leurs esprits. Tous se petit monde se dirigea vers la porte du toit. Sur le palier, le patron de la Famille se retourna.

\- Vongola ! Nous serons sûrement amené à nous revoir.

\- J'espère que ce sera dans de meilleurs conditions. Ce que vous avez fait avec cette bombe est impressionnant, je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

\- Hé ! Nous non plus, crois-moi.

\- Un soutien de votre part serait fort apprécié.

\- Je verrai cela.

Les quatre adultes quittèrent le toit avec les quelques snipers encore en état de se déplacer. Le petit Vongola inspira puis expira longuement, faisant retomber la pression. Tout le monde se jeta sur lui, le félicitant de ses actions. Bien sûr, Reborn râla de son acte de pitié pour le boss ennemi, mais Tsuna n'en prit pas compte. Le lendemain, ils fêtèrent leur victoire avec tout le monde, expliquant toute l'histoire aux Shimon et aux filles. Ce soir-là, Reborn partit sans un mot. Mais, comme promit, il reviendra une semaine plus tard, déchargé de ses obligations envers le Nono. Le vieil homme, lui, commença à appeler beaucoup plus souvent son héritier, prenant des nouvelles du groupe improbable qui s'était formé autour du châtain depuis deux ans. Depuis lors, l'hitman resta fidèle au poste, revenant après chaque mission. Grâce aux recherches de la famille Hibari, on trouva une grande bâtisse aux abords de Namimori où il était dit d'un certain Sawada Ieyasu aurait habité avec quelques-uns de ses amis il y a plusieurs siècles de cela. Rénové, cet endroit devint rapidement le nouveau QG Vongola, puis au fil des années tous finirent par s'y installer définitivement. La consécration arriva lorsque les rumeurs du monde mafieux commencèrent à désigner le Decimo Vongola comme l'héritier direct de la philosophie de leur premier boss, un homme bon et juste, capable de pardon et d'une force incommensurable. La Dixième Génération agita à nouveau les médias de l'ombre plus de vingt ans plus tard, lorsque la relation entre le Gardien du Nuage et son boss fut rendue publique. Mais rien ne changea, aussi bien dans le manoir du Japon que celui d'Italie, tous riaient et se chamaillaient toujours autant.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Oh mon dieu, enfin ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point s'était long d'écrire ça (en fait ceux qui attendent une réponse à leurs messages depuis longtemps doivent s'en rendre compte)_

 _Tous vos retour sont les bienvenus, et promis je ne refais plus ça !_

 _J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite fic et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouveaux projets ou la suite des anciens !_


	6. Bonus

_Hey tout le monde, petit message pour vous dire que ce chapitre sera amené à évoluer. Il s'agit d'un bêtisier, des réflexions sur certaines scènes, évènements alternatifs (je vous dirais ce qui change au début), ou des scènes coupées du scénario._

 _Bref, c'est comme un bonus ^^_

 _En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Bon, où allons-nous chercher Tsuna maintenant ?

\- Kufufu, il est peut-être plus proche qu'on ne le croit…

Mukuro reçu une claque derrière la tête du Gardiens du Nuage qui passait par là.

\- Aïe.

Un duel de regard commença entre les deux brun tandis que Reborn fronçait les sourcils.

 **...0.0.0**

Quelque part autour de Namimori, Natsumi entra dans un bâtiment à l'allure d'usine désaffectée. Elle avait rendez vous avec le boss du clan Mocchisame, qui occupait cet endroit. Elle se retrouva dans une grande salle sombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière du jour filtrant par les fenêtres brisées. Son client était là, assit à un bureau, entouré de ses hommes. Elle s'approcha sans hésiter et resta debout devant cet homme. Il approchait la quarantaine, cheveux noirs et grisonnant sur les tempes, les yeux sombres et perçants. Il respirait la corruption et la cruauté. L'agent du renseignement resta impassible.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai invité ici, Kinitori ? Commença le boss.

\- Vous voulez des renseignements sur les Vongola, pas vrai ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Dans ce cas je vais vous prévenir tout de suite, soupira la jeune femme. J'ai des affaires personnelles avec le Dixième Vongola, donc la moindre information coûtera une fortune.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Dès que je sortirai d'ici, j'irai le voir et lui raconterai notre conversation, lui donnerai le nom de votre Famille ainsi que son emplacement. Ce qu'il en fera, ça, je ne peux le prévoir. Toujours partant ?

\- Je n'aurai qu'à te tuer avant !

\- Si vous rompez le pacte de non-agression, vous aurez des ennuis.

\- Tch, dégage de là, capitula l'homme.

Natsumi ne se fit pas prier pour tourner les talons et partit la tête haute. Une fois éloignée du bâtiment, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro quelle connaissait par cœur.

\- Kyôya ? Je sors de chez des gens qui en veulent à Tsuna. Je te donne le nom, n'y va pas seul. Préviens-le avant…


End file.
